


Remember me: Our Journey Special: Empress Route

by Snowefox



Series: Our Journey: Ancestor Trolls x Reader [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aftermath of Torture, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Bittersweet, Collars, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, It's heavy angst, Loss of Control, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Master/Slave, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psionics, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This isn't a nice work so those who are triggered easy please be careful, Torture, Unrequited Love, You are in slavery damn son, it's a bit of a slow start, pionic collars, the Condesce is called the Empress because it's what I'm used too, this isn't for the faint of heart, trying not to give to much away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: One choice, one action. For every one choice made another made an different one. So many timelines and variables. It's an consistent flow of what could have been, what can be, and should have happened. For every action there is an reaction... what if you choice differently? The world was not as bright as you thought it was. They sheltered you, they cared for you, and they loved you. You were in a world far more dangerous than you would ever know. There was a reason they ran and you were about to find out why.(Please read Our Journey before reading)Empress appears in Chapter 4





	1. The Steps towards Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my wonderful darling! It is I and I am alive! After so long with writers block I am a little bit back into business! Unfortunately I apologize for the long wait for this. Summoner's route just about killed my writing joy and just about put me on an permit writers block. Anyways this is the Special Empress Route! I hope everyone enjoys it sorry it's been a few months without writing so it may be a little dry. Please read chapters 1 - part of 5.

Signless looked at everyone as he smiled; “Everyone ready?”

Everyone nodded as you guys went up the back alleyway to the cloth vendors place. It wasn’t far and it had an back way of escaping if they needed to be. The older orange blood smiled at Signless thanking him. Signless smiled back as he ushered you over. You went to him looking puzzled. “Y/n I want you to stay up here okay you need to make this place look like it is busy and natural.” You were about to rebutted when Signless shushed you. “It’s important job that only you can do.”

You wrinkled your nose before sighing as you caved. “Fine...” 

Signless smiled as the older troll named Flite explained what he needed you to do.You nodded to Signless you want do what you could here with the elder troll well he was giving his preach. The elder just smiled as the others disappeared under the floor boards. You smiled happily as you friends disappeared into the bottom hidden stairwell. In the corner of the shop under the clerk like desk. You ended up helping Flite up top till he asked you a favor. “Child I need you to go to the dye shop and get me some dye for the white material of mine. Do you mind doing that my normal assistant who but she’s ‘busy’.”

You paused for a moment before giving a bit of an sorrowful expression. You really should go see Summoner he even asked you but he was acting strange and something inside you seemed to press for concern on going to see him. The Elder looked at you as you spoke; “I’m sorry elder Flite b-but I don’t feel comfortable with doing that. I need to stay close to them and I don’t want to get caught or anything. I’m still a bit new at manners.”

The Elder gave a simple smile at you before nodding. “It is alright young one I’ll get Vertio when she is done...cleaning out the basement.”

You nodded happily at the elder thankful for his understanding. You busied yourself around the shop helping him with things jobs that had to deal with the inside of the shop. You were stacking boxes in the back carefully when you heard a commotion at the front. You were about to open the door then the elder troll had swung the door open with blood dripping down his cheek. He looked at you terrified before you gave a strangled sound of confusion as he forced you out the back door. “Run grub the bluebloods are here! Run away and find your unit!”

You bolted from him not even an heartbeat later you felt horrible but you had to find your friends. You glanced once or twice behind you to see trolls founding you. You out of pure memory tricked the trolls following you. It was a simple run and hide trick that Signless showed you a while ago.

After you rounded the corner you very literally hurdled yourself behind a group of boxes and prayed they didn’t see you or look. You closed your eyes waiting and heard a troll curse. “Bitch’s disappeared!” One snorted; “Stop talking more running the hallway is short we’ll go left you other two go right she could have gone far.”

You opened your eyes a little as you heard the sound of pounding feet leading away from your spot. You waited till they all but faded before you popped your head out from around the boxes to see no one was there. You shifted lightly to move somewhere else to hide in case they came back to scoop out the area. You peeked a little around the corners before moving carefully fast. Once you believed to be far enough away and around where Signless said to met up if something happened.

You started huffing heavily in the back alleyways, you wondered a little before you started to bellow like an lost little lamb. “Bruder! Bruder where are you!”

You knew how to properly say brother but you couldn’t think about it at the moment as well a part of you knew Signless would know it was you. You walked in circles calling out your calls getting more desperate by the minute thinking you were alone. You were startled out of your calling then you heard a crash from one of the alleyways. Thinking that bluebloods had found you had you bolt away out of fear.

You hurried down one of the alleyways as you ran down the alleyway you were passing back doors and small hiding spots. You could heard the blueblood’s feet pounding in the ground behind you. You whipped your head to see none there but the sounds bounced off the walls scaring you. You of course having no clue where you were or going had came to a dead end which had you placed your hands on the wall looking wided eyed in terror. You backed away only to hear someone give a shushed loud call. “Grubling! Over here!” You whipped your head to the left to see at the brown blood who was waving at you. “Grubling hurry before the blueblood’s find you.”

He was holding up a drape over some boxes. He had made a hiding spot. You moved from your spot to him. “I’m looking for my bruder and sitter are they with you too?”

He ushered you under the drape in a smile. “I think so what do they look like?”

You hummed as you happily explain them to this stranger. You were far to trusting for your own good; “Bruders got the some cloak as I do and Sitter is an olive blood that speaks like a paw-beast.”

The brownblood lifted his eyebrows a little before huming. “Yes I believe so.”

You smiled back accepting his help. “Thank you.”

You paused for a moment when his eyes snapped up and scanned the hallway where you came from. He glared before rushing you inside nodding; “Up the boards into my shop grubling till it’s safe. There are other trolls there too from the sermon. I’m sure they could help you. Hurry now.” You sighed in relief before doing what the brownblood said. Unfortunately you shouldn’t have been so trusting of the lower blood caste. As you moved up the boards into a small sorta boxed area. You heard the sound of metal slamming shut before the drape was taking off. Your eyes rounded in seeing your mistake. You weren’t in a shop but a cage.

You looked up as the cage door was locked in front of you. You grabbed onto the bars giving it an shake as the brown blood laughed. He snickered as he looked at you; “Easiest caught ever. Sir Bluebloods! I found some of the followers for slave transport. I need to get to the other traps see if I caught anymore for ya.”

You looked from your stop shaking the bars harder as the cage was backed up and pulled into the alleyway to leave. You whimpered before shouting loudly. “Bruder-”

You looked down the back way you had come from to see Signless and Disciple hiding. What you thought was bluebloods was just the pair of them. Signless grabbed Disciple before forcing them both around the wall as more bluebloods moved in front of you and who started to tie a new drape over the cage. As he finished and moved away the pair popped out from there spot.

You tried to force your hands through the bars but couldn’t. You glanced past the bars to Signless and Disciple. Disciple was now trying to get away from Signless who was horrified. You screamed at them as the carriage started to pull away. “Sitter! Bruder! Help!”

You watched as they got farther and farther away you tried to get your hands through the bars only to fail again. As you were taken away you could hear Disciple’s scream your name. “Y/n!”

You sank onto your knees as you started to cry. Unable to see Disciple break away from Signless and be caught by Psiioniic who found them with Dolorosa. The four stood there just out of sight watching as you were taken away and there was nothing they could do to save you.


	2. To the Markets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a remember most of the trolls starting from this point are my OC's so everyone but the ones that are Cannon aren't of course. So those who are mine I will be putting how to pounce there names up here just so you know how to read them. 
> 
> Fachina = Fa-chi-na 
> 
> Rat - we meet him in the Dualscar route so you want to know about him please read that route in Our Journey!

As the caged cartage swede from side to side you sat by the bars whimpering and crying till your throat was horsey and your eyes stung from all the tears. The last images of your friends had disappeared into sand than by sunrise curtain material to protect you all that were in the cage wagon.   
  
You had found yourself tucked into the bars where the cage bar doors were and folded in on yourself. The events turned and turned in your head if you had known it was Signless and Disciple you would have stopped. If you had just played hide and seek in the hallways you wouldn’t be here. If you did this, if you did that, all the ifs were causing you to crumble again but you ran out of tears to shed a while ago and the sounds would not come forth from your throat.   
  
With nothing left to shed, you sat there a drained husk-less mess with a small flamed hope that your dearest companions, your tender friends would come save you from this mess. However somewhere deep inside you, you knew that was impossible to happen since they can't do that without getting caught. You knew it was going to have to be a waiting game till the situation was not only save enough but that they could find you first. You closed your eyes as you sighed softly you knew you should at least try to rest your tired form.   
  
For the whole journey from the village you were in to these new place you didn’t know about; you as many other trolls in the cage cried and screamed some more then others because at least they knew were they were headed and the reality they were heading back too. You were to terrified scream or shout for mercy so all you did was cry when you could.   
  
You had hoped this was just a horrible nightmare every time you woke up but it wasn’t as no matter now much you tried to wake yourself up you didn’t wake up. Unfortunately this was only the beginning of what would be your nightmare of your life. The ride in the cage was punishing as all of the people inside weren’t all in healthy condition to begin with. Many were injured from the escape out of the material shop so has the sun rose the trolls and you who were left were sitting with or beside a corpses.   
  
That wasn’t the bad part as those who had died were spared the agony of being denied water and food. The ride if you counted correctly had been five days by this time you had run out of tears to cry. You just shook and coward in your spot by the door. You were to afraid to close your eyes for long periods of time as you didn’t trust anyone or anything.   
  
When the wagon finally stopped it was to the shouts and chores of pain and fear but those sounds were nothing to the busy sounds going on outside. You shivered so bad that you were shaking which only intensified as the heavy sounds of boots went around the wagon.   
  
More then you winced when the moonlight invaded the cloaked up wagon as someone opened the material. You looked to see a a blue blood with a huge crooked nose and broken teeth giving all of you inside the wagon a sickening smile. His voice would have sent shivers down your spine if it wasn't for the fact you were already shivering like mad. He cackled before he spoke; "Ahh, look at all of the fresh heretic meat. This audition is going to be a good one." He turned his head shouting commands at people to the sides of the wagon and who were unseen. "Get them stripped, cleaned, processed, and branded for audition."   
  
You so frighten about everything being said that you didn't move to even get away as the cage you were in was opened. You all filed out of the wagon in oddly orderly fashion. However once you were out and contained into a bit of a circle you looked around. Seeing if there was a weak point so that you couldn’t simply just ran away.   
  
As you looked you could see that you were in some other city it was way different than the one they had caught you all in. Metal lanterns hung off of every building around you stone lined every spot around you from buildings, street, and so on. You could see other trolls locked in cages, cuffed to posts, being whipped, being murdered, and pile of dead bodies.   
  
Your eyes kept trained onto the dead bodies as it gave a new reason to fear this place and the position you were in. It was a good thing that the fear had kept you in place in hindsight as the one troll who was beside you was filled in with spears as he moved to run as they got out of the circle you all were in.   
  
You flinched away from the body before your side hit the front of another slaver which grabbed your arm. You looked up at the troll as he looked down at you with a smug looked. "You make one wrong move mutant slut and we'll do a lot more than that to you."   
  
You gave a shuddered breath as he pulls at your arm to get you to move along. You swallowed thickly as you followed their instructions to where to move too and which line to go into. You were terrified and desperately wanted your friends and Disciple but you'd have to listen for the time until you could escape. Disciple told you only a few stories about slaves being in fenced in areas so you could with some help dig yourself out or climb the fence.   
  
However what she had told you and what they did were to different things. It was more in an passive manner than the reality of what they really did. You found that out a bit quickly as they stripped you down to only your under garments and placed you in a sweat pants and a short sleeved top. You had a few color bands were wrapped to your arm one being red, blue, and purple before you seemed to have your picture taken and the bands were taking off you.   
  
You were then separated from the group that was waiting as they moved you alone. You looked around a little your bare feet felt the coolness of the stone under them. You did see that they did have the pens that Disciple had told you but you were not taking there. No you were pushed and pulled into a building and down into it’s basement well it was more like an underground storage dungeon type place as it was a maze of cell like cages that housed many trolls.   
  
You whimpered a little as you quickly found yourself in an hallway with wall to wall cages on each side of you. The trolls in them seemed to react differently to not just you but to the blueblood’s walking you. Your small little group stopped at one caged area the door was opened and the one blueblood troll stoved you into the cage before he spoke; “Have fun mutant gutterblood.”   
  
You stumbled into the cage with a terrified expression as you looked from the blueblood who had pushed you and the seven unknown trolls before you. You shivered out of fear as your emotional state seemed to caught up with the reality of your situation yet again.   
  
As you were hundred or maybe thousands of miles from your friends and in a terrifying place with people you really knew nothing about. Your fears of these trolls were well founded as the one cobalt troll spoke in a old rough manner. “Y’u think we can fuck it up?”   
  
An soft voice chimed in also appealed in what it heard. You started to feel tears collect in your eyes at the horror that just may be done to you. You followed as the conservation continued without even your input. “No! That’s horrible to even thin’ Cobalt! The mutant blue’s done no wrong.”   
  
Someone just laughed a bit as another spoke; “I agree the Cobalt on this one so what? We’ve been abuse by blues why not feel a bit better about it? Not like the other blues are going to stop us.”   
  
Some yellow blood like Psiioniic piped up. “You ca’t just do that! She got ‘othi’g to do with them she is our sister i’ this too. You would’t force pail a’ sister of chai’s.”   
  
You looked at the younger looked psionic would had purple and green eyes. For some reason you wondered if he was psionic user like Psiioniic. You were so afraid of what was going in front of you that you didn’t notice the jade who had come to your side to comfort you. Her old withered hand touched your arm which had you flinch away as you trembled looking at her. “Shush grubling it’s alright. Don’t worry about the boys here they are just mad that the slaver hasn’t let them have their meal yet. Are you hurt anywhere?”   
  
You looked at her she was an Jade blood just like Dolorosa. Someone with an booming voice spoke. “You three are to focused on revenge. You know an blue is only chained if they were born to it; you know that as I do.”   
  
The brown blood looked at you before you looked at him then the Jade, your face turned before you burst into tears as you started sobbed. You curled up onto your heels as you were visibly shaking. “I want my bruder! I want my morial! They’ll find me, they have to find me!”   
  
The trolls in the cell with you looked at each other before the two that even spoke up and hurt you verbally. The scoffed at your form saying no one would want to be looking for a weak mutant like you. As you sat there unconsolable someone placed there hand on your shoulder as you sat there in a puddle of your own sadness. “Shh, it’s alright grubling it’s alright. I’m sure your guide unit will come for you...”   
  
You sniffled as you looked up to see the old Jade blood. You had remember your lessons from Dolorosa has far as social manners went with that blood caste. “But Jade mother they said-”   
  
She gave a sad smile before patting your head and pulling you down and closer to her in a motherly way. “They are mean trolls grubling do not listen to them. Listen to me though I am a Jade mother after all.” You nodded as she continued to hush you and stroke your back as you leaned heavily onto her side. “I’m sure as we speak your unit is looking for you just have faith child that they’ll find you. It will take them time but I’m sure they wouldn’t give up so you shouldn’t either.” You nodded as she patted your head. “There that’s a good grubling...”   
  
You curled a little as she had you lay down on your side so your head was in her lap. You still trembled a little but her soft cooing and gentle words were helping you calm down. You gripped onto her shirt a little as you tucked yourself into her more to hide your tears. The Jade hummed softly as she rested her hand on your head gently before glaring at the two trolls who’s ears were down out of guilt.   
  
The Jade felt as you relaxed into her lap. She glanced down a little to see you had cried yourself asleep on her. She sighed before moving your head better into her lap so she could move her legs a bit freely as looked over at the yellow blood who spoke. “Is she goi’g to be okay Jade?”   
  
She turned her head before nodding. “Yes she’s going to be just fine Fachina. She’s just a exhausted wiggler is all I mean it doesn’t take an full thinkpan to see that they snapped her up from her unit.”   
  
The psionic named Fachina smiled a bit in relief. “Well I’m glad she’s okay.”   
  
The old Jade just smiled a little before she brushed your hair gently as she often did for the wigglers she had brooded and cared for. Your world had changed very quickly and you were lucky enough to be with some people who cared enough and were kind enough to help you through this new reality you found yourself in.   
  
With the Jade Mother’s help and with the young psionic users help you seemed to quickly settle into the slaver place. Not that you were complaisant or submissive it was quite the opposite really you grew confidant and more wild as you weren’t going to make things easier for the slaver and his people. You thought the longer you dragged things out the longer it gave your friends time to find you. But all your did was fatten the slave masters boon pouch.   
  
Through the next few weeks you were there your spot and the people you were with changed dramatically, you and Fachina the psionic slave you had come to know had been moved to a smaller more separate cell of your own. You had originally fought it when they took you were from the Jade mother and the the Brown blood but Fachina had settled you down saying this was normal when they were going to start doing the audition and that everything was okay.   
  
You both currently sat in the corner of the cell with Fachina beside you; he giggled a little as you were explaining what Psiioniic once did to you. You shared stories of simpler and happy times to past the time but not only that to keep you remembering them and to remind yourself they were coming. “Then Pie grabbed the carpet with his psionics and pulled the rug right from under me! I fall backward onto my sister who got a face full of paint!”   
  
You laughed as did Fachina who’s voice shook with it as he spoke, “This guy sou’ds awesome! You thi’k that whe’ your u’it comes for you that you’ll have them take me with you?”   
  
You nodded at him happily; “Yup! Brother protects everyone who needs or wants it.”   
  
Fachina cheered before a loud bang hit off the side of the cell caused him to flinch and you to glare. The slaver guard smiled seeing Fachina flinch but you barked at the guard a little who looked at you in a bit of a surprise as if it wasn’t something he often would have happen to him. “What the fucks your problem Dickweed?! Go pick on someone your own size!”   
  
The guard just gave a smug look before he moved away with a parting word; “We’ll see were those words lead you mutant. I’d watch yourself if I was you filth.”   
  
You glared at the Blueblood who walked away finally leaving you and Fachina alone. The psionic was stunned with you before he smiled. “Wow! You’re so awesome Y/n!”   
  
You tilled your head at him as he praised you. You questioned him slightly as you spoke; “What’s awesome? That I stood up for us?”   
  
Fachina nodded as he clasped his hands with your. "Of course! ‘o o’e does that a’d simply gets away with it. The Blues would kill a'yo'e else for that so he must had bee’ really afraid of you!"   
  
You looked puzzled at Fachina some more before letting him just be excited as it seemed that simply telling someone off was an luxury. You left it at that and didn't think about it for the next couple of days as a lot of things were going on for you anyhow.   
  
The blueblood’s had yet again moved you both around at first you thought they were going to split you both up as Fachina went one way and you went the other. However much to your relief you and Fachina were put in a the same cell again.   
  
The other bluebloods with you snickered at you both seeing the relief in both of you. You hated them so much this was a sick fucking mind game for them and it pissed you off. However you didn’t get to say anything about it as you both were pushed into your new cell and home.   
  
The smaller cage like area was like the one you were originally in when you meet Fachina and the Jade but the only difference was this one had a odd back door to it. You had tried to open it one or twice but it seemed locked from the other side. It was just a wooden door but that’s about it nothing to special about it. You frowned before giving up with a sigh and made your way back to Fachina who the whole time was sitting quietly against the stone wall.   
  
You sat down beside him before questioning him about his walk with the bluebloods and little about this spot since he had been in this thing before or you hoped he had. Fachina though could not give you any answers he said as there are a mountain of possibles that it could be since unsurprisingly he had been through this before. You frowned at him a little; “I see well what’s the worse case in all of this?”   
  
Fachina looked down at that point you felt a ball of emotions well up inside you seeing the once cheerful and easy going troll become small and enclosed on himself. He axiomatically curled his arm around his other one. “The worse case is that they show us off Y/n. I… I hope it doesn’t happen more for your sake than mine…”   
  
You frown returned this time deeper as he looked down on at the floor as it seemed as if he couldn’t look at you. You clenched your fists tightly before you gave a huff. You understand Signless’s push for what he did a little more after seeing Fachina like this. No one should look like this and you’d be damned if it was happening right here in front of you.   
  
You sighed as you controlled your temper a little before as gently as you could cradled his chin. It was a bit imitate you know but honestly you had felt close to him despite not knowing each other for long. You lifted it up so you could look at him however his eyes still wouldn’t met yours. “Fachina look at me… please?”   
  
His dual colored pupils looked at you which had you smile. “Fachina, I don’t know what happens in this showing off but I promise you for BOTH our sake that I will fight it as much as I can for the both of us okay? Because we’re friends right?”   
  
Fachina felt tears prick his eyes before he moved front grabbing onto you. You wrapped your arms around him on reflexes alone and upon hearing his small hiccups of tears you rubbed his back gently and gave the soothing sounds you often heard Signless give Psiioniic. “I’m here Fachina, it’s okay I’m here.”   
  
Fachina knew deep, deep inside him that it wasn’t a possibility in any case that you’d both stay together as that is how slavery goes or in what the showing was about if it was that. But for the moment he was grateful for this small little paradise in the sea of darkness that was his life. He just hoped, beyond hope that you’d both do get sold together and you don’t loose this light he desperately needed.   
  
You don’t know how long you both stayed like that but once he had calm down everything was alright again. You can Fachina spend the next few days getting to know each other better. He learned about how you met your friends, the lessons they taught you, and how you had gotten caught. Fachina taught you lessons of being a slave, how he was raised, the masters he had, and how he found himself here.   
  
It was nice to just talk to each other and get to know one another since you both were a bit stuck together but you both appreciated the companionship and company of one another. Of course it helped to have someone there as there was no heater in the place you were held so most often you both would end up tangled together on the floor asleep. That night it wasn’t much different or it wasn’t suppose to be.   
  
You honestly didn’t know how long you had been down here as you lost track pretty quick. What you did know was it felt like forever ago you had been put in here with Fachina. You blinked a little awake as you heard a small faint sound of shuffling outside your cell cage. It was an normal sound to hear since the blueblood walked up and down the hallways watching and keeping an eye on you slaves.   
  
You however looked a little to see your face pressed into Fachina’s chest as the trollian had engulfed you a little in his arms during your shared sleep. You yawned a little dismissing the sound as him moving or the blueblood’s doing there patrol. You not minding position at all pressed your face into his chest a little more before closing your eyes once again.   
  
You felt bad for doing that to him but at the moment you could pretend it was Psiioniic holding you during one of the more louder nights from the wild life. However the moment you felt yourself relax Fachina went as tight as a bow string against you. You chuckled a little opening your eyes again you were about to tell him to go back to sleep when you seen a blueblood behind him and he was pulling out an needle from the boys neck.   
  
You looked wide eye for a second as that wasn’t what you thought it was going to be. Anger, worry, and more emotions tided waved you before your body went to move into protection mode. You shot up moving to place your body in between yours and his when a sharp pain radiated from the back of your neck.   
  
You dropped onto Fachina who was already drooling and glassed over. You were dimly aware of the blueblood’s chuckling behind you. “Boss is going to be please about this. Now let’s get them more presentable it that drug doesn’t last to long.”   
  
You felt yourself shift off of Fachina a little and up into the air. You don’t remember much after that as you blacked out into a sea of darkness. You grunted a little as the sudden awareness of you coming back from the drug warning off. You felt your being and your surroundings stared to fizz up.   
  
The sea of darkness slowly got pulled back and had you blink awake a little. You felt something wrapped around your body and you thought nothing of it thinking it was just Fachina. You scrunched your nose a little next feeling something weird against it like there was something was over it. You went to move your hand only to find that you couldn’t.   
  
You struggled a little more before you felt panic start to settle in a little quicker. You looked at yourself to find your body that you could see was without clothes and you were chained down. You jerked up only to be snapped back down as you couldn’t move much. You flew your eyes up to take what was going on around you only to find Fachina in front of you against a wall.   
  
His ears were down and pressed against his head as he had a muzzle on and he was chained to a wall eagle style. His eyes were showing concern for you as memories seemed to haunt his face a little as he knew what was going on. You felt yourself shudder for a moment as he spoke, his voice sounded gravelly like he had not drank in days. “This is the worse case, I’m sorry Y/n…”   
  
You made a movement to speak but unfortunately due to how the muzzle fitted on your mouth couldn’t move properly so instead you gave him a emotional whimper and coo. It wasn’t his felt this happened it was yours. You promised you’d fight and protect him from this and you failed your promise.   
  
Fachina seemed to understand and made a move to try and reassure you about the matter but he’s attention as well as yours were taking by a door opening. You wide eye in panic as a group of trolls came into the room with a few of the blueblood guards. You made the movement to cover yourself in a feudal effort since you were chained down.   
  
You struggled a little in the binds on you before one of the blueblood spoke to the group everyone was uncaring in the situation minus Fachina. “Go have a look at them. The boss will let you have thirty minutes to look and judge them. the Stud’s submissive so there is no concern with him but don’t take the chains off the female or her muzzle to check her teeth she’ll bite and kill you if you do. I have the report here for her health and blood caste if you so wish to see it, our most humble partakers.”   
  
The group seemed to just nod or huff at the blueblood before moving to the both you and Fachina. You have never felt so humiliated in your life as you were chain up naked with your ass in the air. You were bend down into a playful dog yoga position as trolls that were let into the room to have a look at you and Fachina.   
  
You snapped at a few and tried to even kick one that parted your vaginal lips to look at you more. You felt tears bubble under your eye lids as you were almost literally manhandled and touched. Fingers dipped against your clit before some where slipped into your core. Other trolls had there hands all over your body not in any care as you were muzzled.   
  
You looked up a little to see Fachina looking at you with sympathy but Fachina seemed just as upset as you were with your treatment. He had this before a few times as thought yes he felt disgusted, humiliated, and it broke him slowly at least he was chained to the wall platform as a stud and not a breeder.   
  
They just stroked and stimulated him into baring his bludge unlike you who was touched and prodded to make sure you were good enough to bare healthy grubs. Fachina despite himself and the situation cooed lightly as he watched you start to shed tears even though you were trying not too but it was hard not to and he understood.   
  
You’re face was flushed despite yourself as the buyers were trying to see what your bludge looked like. You both may not had known each other long but at this moment it felt like you both had a bond from a life time of companionship. Fachina watched all of this before him unfold which had him coo and beep a little louder at you trying to draw you back to him. He was offering you the only comfort he could. He could only offer you the chance to at least look at him and try to distract you enough to keep your mind away from what they were doing.   
  
You meanwhile felt your body was trembling in pleasures that you didn’t want. You legs started to quiver which had more tears bubble over as you started to try to get out of your binds. You started to make words of protest at your treatment but it fell deaf on there ears. You didn’t want this, you didn’t understand this, and you wanted your friends so badly know; you were scared, alone, and devastated.   
  
You started to sob as you just wanted someone to make it all stop. Your mind was spiraling as you clung to the thought of your friends and in what they would say when they saved you. How disgusted and possible how anger Signless and Disciple would be.  
  
You felt your sorrows and other whirlwind of emotions start getting the better of you before you heard the cooing and beeping. It was really like a car horn beep at all more like a meep. A soft sound which had you look at at the wall. Fachina was standing there and he was making those sounds those soft almost comforting sound at you. You didn’t understand them of course you were human not trollian but never the less they sounded comforting which helped you greatly.   
  
Despite the rest that was going on and the pleasures they were ripping from you to find something you knew wasn’t there he kept your attention to help ease the dark and ugly emotions you were feeling because at least you weren’t alone. You knew roughly how long you and Fachina were there for since the group had only thirty minutes before another group came in and did the same thing over and over again.   
  
You and Fachina were trapped in that hell for at least five to six hours. You weren’t so sure by the end because of all the over stimulation you were getting form the orgasms that were being ripped from your body. When you started to get a clear mind a little much like how they did when they first took you to that room you felt a start prick on the back of your neck.   
  
When you opened your eyes again you were back into your cell cage that you were with Fachina. Fachina was sitting up and patting your hair gently with a cooing sound. You flickered your eyes to him before tears started to well up in your already red eyes. Fachina spoke than softly which had you start to sob gently. “There was ‘o stoppi’g it Y/n. I already k’ew that, do’t blame yourself because it’s ‘ot your fault. ‘o’e of this is your fault; you’ll get used to that type of thi’g. It’s a slave thi’g so do’t thi’k about it.”   
  
After those kind and gentle words from such an horrible and traumatic event the roles between you two reversed a little. Fachina became the strong one and you became the wounded one. Fachina spend that time cradling you, giving soft words to help word through the memory. Fachina watched you as your head was in his lap as he was brushing your hair softly.   
  
After a few days Fachina was a bit thankful that the bluebloods and Rat were smart enough to leave you both alone for the time being and slowly he helped you recover a bit of your fighting spirit again. He smiled as you both seemed to go back to how the roles were before not that he mind the other way but he loved seeing you like this more. You became sassy and a bit more feisty than you were before too.   
  
You both don’t know how long you were in your cage for but long enough to not only get to fully know each other inside and out but you held back about being human since you felt it was the right move for Fachina to see one of your black out rages too. You honestly lost track of time because there was no windows in the underground place you were in.   
  
You and Fachina fell into a semi-comfortable routine and you were glad you weren’t alone. At the moment you sat in the corner of the cell with Fachina beside you; he giggled a little as you were telling him the same story again about that your unit’s psionic user “Then he grabbed the carpet with his psionics and pulled the rug right from under me! I fall backward onto my sister who got a face full of paint!”   
  
You laughed as did Fachina; “These guy sou’ds awesome!”   
  
You nodded at him and spoke with a cheery tone; “Yup, you’ll see once they get us out of here! Pie will be so happy to meet you.”   
  
Fachina cheered before a loud bang hit off the side of the cell having him flinch and you to glare. The slaver guard smiled seeing Fachina flinch but you barked at the guard a little who looked at you in a bit of a knowing smile since this was common occurrence now. “You looking for a fight you fucking asshole!”   
  
The guard just gave a smug look before he moved away with a parting word; “All bark and no bark Mutant. I’m going to miss fucking with you both.”   
  
You glared at the Blueblood who walked away finally leaving you and Fachina alone. The psionic was stunned with what just happened. You looked at Fachina as you settled back down. You huffed at the bars before you tilted your head to see Fachina with an surprised look at his face. You questioned him slightly as you spoke; “Fa, what’s wrong?”   
  
Fachina shook his head a little before rubbing the back of his neck looking sheepish as he spoke “He said he’d miss us Y/n that’s just I don’t not something you hear a lot."   
  
You looked puzzled at Fachina before shrugging it off. “Don’t worry about it Fa it’s just one of their mind games like normal.”   
  
Fachina seemed to stop for a moment before asking in a like do you think sentence which had you rolled your eyes a little before Fachina got you to tell him anyone story about Psiioniic which you were more than happy to tell. However it wasn’t long no more than a sleep or two before everything seemed to change again.   
  
It was a bit of an normal wake up for you both Fachina was holding you like a teddy bear blushing as he woke up well you laughed at him. You both were settled into your spots like normal kinda just talking about mindless things. However both you and Fachina looked to the bars of your cell as there were shouts from other trollians were heard.   
  
You and Fachina watched as Trolls were marched out in front of your cell going towards the exit with blueblood’s that were beside them guiding them out. You felt the hair on back of your neck stand up watching this. You turn your head a little to Fachina who is grimacing at the scene. He spoke in an soft whisper; "It's audition time..."   
  
You gulped as your mind ran so fast that it was static in your ears. You opened your mouth to ask about it when the door to your cell slammed opened. You both jumped in the startled at the sound as two hulking bluebloods came into the cell. The trio that had come in looked terrifying at best.   
  
The bluebloods moved towards you both which you hissed a bit at the two that made their way to your side well Fachina had all but went complacent with the one that went to him. He moved his wrists up and out together so that the blueblood could tie them together with the rope binds. However unlike Fachina you were resisting everything they tried to do to you.   
  
You growled humanly at them as you went to kick the one that was a little to close to you. It was ultimately futile as your tries to keep them away as the two bluebloods over powered you. You huffed as the one blueblood had his weight on your stomach and his hand around your neck forcing your head back as the other was placing the metal long chained cuffs on your hands and attached to a collar they put around your neck.   
  
You growled at them before the one got off you and the other more or less jumped away from you as you snapped your jaw at him. You scowled at them as they smiled you narrowed your eyes before Fachina cooed at you which had you look at him with a frown before looking down at the ground.   
  
He was cooing at you a lot lately it had begone to mean for you to calm down before you made it worse for the both of you. Basically how you would say was the chill the fuck out before you get you both into shit. The one blueblood by Fachina seemed to snort before he spoke; “Get her to follow you without problem slave or I think we’ll have to arrange an accident for you both.”   
  
Fachina grimaced well you looked down at the ground in silent understatement of what the blueblood was talking about. It was honestly as bad as it sounded since the bluebloods had more power in here than even those from the outside. Fachina started to move forward in front of you and out of the cell door which you naturally followed him.   
  
Honestly you didn’t know if you should be impressed or scared that he knew where he was going since the three bluebloods were behind you. Fachina had led you both up the stairs and to a wooden platform where there seemed to be rather big crowd that had gathered. All different manner of trolls where there from olive bloods to purple bloods.   
  
You glanced around a little as Fachina settled in front of a post and held his hands out to the post. As he did so the post itself seemed to activate and wrap around the rope bindings of around his wrists. You watched as that all happened partly curious and in part some fear. You didn’t get to think about the post for long as hand came onto your shoulder and pressed you down onto your knees.   
  
The hand dug into your shoulder and neck which caused you to hiss and crumble onto your knees. The blueblood with one hand on your shoulder still lifted your one arm with his free hand. The post much like with Fachina’s binds wrapped itself around your metal ones keeping you locked in place as the blueblood let you go. There must had been a look to your eye or something on your face as far as emotions go as Fachina spoke loud enough for you to hear him. "Y/n please don't fight. Just this once please don't cause issues."   
  
You glanced at Fachina who was wearing an odd face it was mixed with many emotions like despair, worry, upset, worthless, and some you can't even name. You sighed heavily as you did as he asked. You swallowed your words and simmered your actions just for him.   
  
The bluebloods made things difficult of course as they were smiling saying about you both were a good pair before they left which you snort at their backs. You were mad and had a right to be and Fachina knew that but he knew more about the horrors than you as he seen what happens to unsellables or dubbed dangerously trolls and he didn't want that for you and more importantly plus selfishly himself.   
  
If you both were a pair than whatever you did effected his own life too. You looked over at Fachina when he sighed you frown your brows in concern which had him smile a little at you. He must had ignored your chirp at him with that look. Fachina gave an apologetic smile as he spoke. "Sorry I was thinking to much. Thank you for listening to me and letting the master Blue's go. It's going to be hard so the more we don't stick out the better our chances."   
  
You frowned a little, "Chances of what?"   
  
Fachina gave a bit of a brighter smile, "To be sold of course..."   
  
He mouthed a quick and quiet 'and escape' at you. You had felt the roller coaster in you before given a weak smile before whispering. "So you have a plan?"   
  
Fachina nodded before he gave you a wink that could only remind you of Psiioniics’. "Trust me and don't cause issues okay?"   
  
You sighed heavily before nodding. "I'll try..."   
  
Fachina could only give you a brief nod in thanks before a shout of glee caught your undivided attention. You watched as the blueblood who you vaguely remember when you first arrive was walking up the platform steps where you and the others were. He opened his arms as he laughed in mirth. He cooed in an sickening fake way. "Thank you one and all for coming to this special auction! I hope everyone will find the slaves of the need! Remember folks these are prized Capbre slaves! So ready your coin pouches and get those hands ready!"   
  
He winked at them as most of them shout in a let's start kinda way. The Slave master grabbed the first slave before telling the crowd about them. You tried, you really really tired hard for Fachina but honestly it was so hard not to cause issues as the slave auction went. You at least had settled for glaring at people and at the bluebloods. However once it came your and Fachina's all bets were off.   
  
The Slave master stepped up to you both next his smile turned brighter than the amount of coins he'd been getting. "Now for our main prizes! This is a rare and exotic beauty! The Carrier is tested three different blood colors and blue being the most prominent one!"   
  
He went to grab your chin to direct your face to the crowd to have a good long look at you. However you scowled your face before opening your mouth. You snapped your jaw biting onto the slavers hand only to get a unhappy grunt. You felt your collar get yanked sharply which had you gasp to breath since it had not only surprised you but constructed your air way. The Slave master rubbed he's hand an little as he smiled at the crowd. "As you all can see the bitch needs so training as well! But I ensure you all she will be easily broken!”   
  
No you weren’t as you were hell bent and determine to make anyone's life a living hell. “But that’s not all! If you want her as a brooding pair look no farther then this young Psionic here! Think about the boons you could get from there grubs! High Psionics equal high boons!”   
  
The Slaver let you go before grabbing Fachina but the face. The crowd seemed to ooh and ahh a little at that however once they seemed to get more of Fachina’s details and powers they were less than interested however. The Slaver seemed to notice this before he spoke; “But I’m sure you all would like a mutant blueblood make better by itself! She’d be good for breeding stock once you finish with her primary duty! No need to worry about blood caste and premium for grubs out of her once you want her to breed.”   
  
He flashed a smile as he really was selling it. “They are a two for one deal! A coupling like this will produce good psionic grubs! Remember folks he hasn’t hit his final final molting stage yet and he has survived the Grand Highblood rule!”   
  
That seemed to spark more interest into Fachina’s and yours selling detail. Rat let Fachina go before he moved to the next slave and than the next. You looked at Fachina little ignoring everyone else as you checked him over making sure he was okay. You gently nudge his arm with yours which he smiled weakly at you. You tried to be positive at least about it; “At least we’ll be sold together.”   
  
Fachina felt his lips twitch a little; “Yeah, I hope that is true.”   
  
The sudden cheer of the crowd in front of you had you whip your head to look at the creepy blueblood. You frowned as it seemed to he had a hammer in his hand. You blinked before two guards yanked up the one pair two slaves down from you both. You scowled it was auction time already. You hissed a little you thought it was at least going to be on another day this kind of destroy Fachina’s plans of escape.   
  
You could only hope that your price wasn’t going to be none. Oh how foolish you were thinking that thought as when you and Fachina were forced up everyone was going crazy in a bad way. You blinked in surprise and stunned even Fachina had as you both looked at each other as well as the other slaves. The masses were trying to out bet each other for you without pause.   
  
Most of it was pushed by a old looking seadweller which he seemed nice enough and you hoped you both got to go with him. He had earrings it seemed on his fins and purple hair you guess meant he was really old. Honestly you didn’t even mind that he looked pirate like to you either a high class pirate but a pirate none the less. However he seemed to slowly stop betting for you both as the price keep climbing up and up. The trolls who were with you looked at the fevered pitch in which the prices were climbing for you once the seadweller had stopped over bidding them.   
  
It was in such a fever pitched that even Rat was starting to sweat. You honestly lost track as moment it was past 100 you were lost. You looked at Fachina once the hammer dropped down in a Sold sorta way. He looked pale as you spoke to him lightly; “You okay?”   
  
Fachina nodded lightly; “Y/n we just sold for 1.2 million boondollars… I’m a little freaked out in what we’re going to be doing because if they have that much I’m terrified that they’re breeders.”   
  
You blinked a little before cocking your head at him as you honestly didn’t understand a word he said but the dread inside you from how he was saying it maybe you stomach sink. “Oh…”   
  
You both went quiet after that as the air grew heavily. You stared out from him to the trolls around the auction platform starting to dread that was coming. Honestly you had tried to formulate plan something to escape with Fachina he’d follow your lead no matter what you did. But whatever half baked idea you came up with never even got to see the light of reality; as the moment the auction was over you were separated from Fachina with no more of an two bluebloods holding you down.   
  
Fachina shouted as he was taken away back to the cells well you were staying where you were. You shouted for him and struggled against the binds you were to to even look at him but the weight made in impossible. “No! Let me go! Fachina! Fachina!”   
  
You cried out for the other to had disappeared back into the basement you looked at the feet before to see the boss himself smiling down at you much like when you first seen him upon your arrival. He knelt down on his heels cackling. “No worries my little Boon prize. You’re friend is going to be resold upon your new masters request. I hope you like your freedom little bucket because you’ll never know it again.”   
  
He laughed at you before he looked at his guards. “Take her to buyers and give them her paper work. If you need me I’ll be in my office.”   
  
You jerked in the guards hold as Rat stepped away and they lifted you off the ground. You screamed and thrashed around though it did little to stop them. You were taking to an new location filled with carts, slaves, masters, guards, handlers, and so on. You weren’t in the right mind of course to be looking around and taking things in because at that moment you were trying to battle your way out to Fachina so you both could leave or at least stay together.   
  
You thrashed around in the bluebloods grip but it did little to get them to let you go as they’re grip was that of steel or vice grips. They paraded you along which caused the other slave owners and masters to look at you. You were taken start to a couple who were outside of one carriage and cart. The cart remember you of an old paddy wagon really the only different was the material flap on the outside of the bar windows.   
  
You however were far more interested in the couple than the wagon that you were not going in. The couple were an off teal and cerulean, the female who was the cerulean was so smug behind her fan. She had it open and covering her face as she looked at you. You wanted nothing more to rip that fan from her than beat her with it. It also didn’t help that she was wearing whorish looking bar maids clothing out of her.   
  
The male was rather bland looking teal blood it seemed you honestly wouldn’t know a troll like that was so rich from how he dressed. You growled humanly at the Trolls who bought you. The pair seemed indifferent about it. The female looked happy but the male looked displeased.   
  
You glared before trying to fight and bite your way from the trolls holding you and trying to put on a new collar after taking the old one off. When the troll in front of you got to close tried to kick the troll only to have him take your unbalanced form and hook the collar on which you then thrashed about like some common animal.   
  
It took about four trolls to control you and drag your bucking form to the slaver cart of your masters. You were thankfully the last to be loaded up within reason since you were a wild one. The trolls pushed you into the cart before slamming the doors in your face as you whipped around to escape and attack them.   
  
You bashed on the door with your fists as you could hear the collective sighs from outside. You screamed and howled at the door; “Let me out! Take me back or fight me!”   
  
You kept banging your fists against the door before two wither and old hands were placed on your shoulders. “That is enough wiggler.”   
  
You back with a furious expression at an old Jade who was standing there. She looked very old and tried to you. You went to go speak when she spoke; “You heard me pounding on that in an tantrum isn’t going to get you anywhere. You are new to this clearly but you don’t need to act so uncivilized about it. Know sit down so we may go or are you going to drag this out and get us all in trouble.”   
  
You opened your mouth to speak and to tell her off but you sighed a little instead as she sent you almost Dolorosa’s glare of disapproval. You spoke in a calmer tone as you looked down; “Yes Jade mother…”   
  
The Jade smiled causing the wrinkles on her face to pull with it. She nodded before grabbing your one hand. “Good know come here as you are taught some lessons about your new live. It’ll be wise to listen wiggler it may just keep you alive enough to see some freedom.”   
  
You sighed as you forced yourself to listen to her words of wisdom not that you’d need them. You were waiting for the moment to get out of here and possible go back to get Fachina or even meet some underground who could get you back to your friends who could save Fachina.   
  
You whimpered lightly thinking about Disciple and Signless. Were they looking for you? Did they really care about you? You wanted them so badly to just save you, hold you, and everything in between. You would do anything for Disciple’s comfort again. You felt tears prick your eyes as you really missed your pale kitty.   
  
Your inability to cope couple with everything you had gone through since you when caught seemed to boil down into a frustrated out burst. You were desperate to get out and even more so to get back to help Fachina and your friends. You did the only thing that made sense to you at that time. You would have to ran head first into the rather small cart.   
  
The cart itself wasn’t big by any means only enough to sit six nicely but there were about eight in total crammed it which included you. It was more than enough to make this wagon off balanced and how it swagged every time it hit a bump only solidified your theory more. This wasn’t some have cocked up plan of desperation… well not really as you did give it some thought. You glanced quickly around you as you knew it wasn’t like you could go running head first into the side of the wagon as there was no room for that so instead you knew you were going to have to use what weight you had on you to do the trick.   
  
The old jade looked at you as you stood up in the wagon. Her face was confused as were some of the others who sat there. You waited till you felt the swag of a bump before you jumped and threw your body against the wagon wall. The wagon violently shook and tilted to the side before it came back down onto it’s wheels.   
  
The trolls in the wagon shouted in shock and fear before they looked at you again. A few shouted in a ‘What the hell were you doing?!’ but you did the same thing again and again to better and better results. The trolls in the slave cart looked at you as you rammed yourself against the walls of the cart. One or two shouted at you to stop but they couldn’t move as they were tied down or to scared to move. You could feel the cart rock under you. One of the elders shouted; “Youngling stop this madness you will tip-”   
  
You tackled your body head first into the wall causing the cart to flip onto it’s side sending everyone inside to the side with it. The wagon and you assumed the carriage it was attached to had been turned onto its self since the wagon wasn’t behind dragged.   
  
You shook yourself out of your stupor from the fall before you looked at the doors to the cart you were in. The doors there ajar thankful for you which you didn't waste an other second to look. You moved in an desperate and savage run or as much as you could going over other people and in a small space to those doors. You through open them seeing still dark skies and trees. You panted before bolting from the doors.   
  
You didn’t care for the shouts behind you, the calls to heel, or the threats of harm to your persons. All you cared about was running away and as fast as you could somewhere, anywhere for that matter as long as you weren't going to where ever these people were going.   
  
You made a quick crack pot plan get away, take off this fucking collar, find the underground group get to your friends and send people or get your friends to help. It was simple and rather naive of you to think it was that simple. You learned however the error of your thoughts and the situation you were in.   
  
You hadn't gotten more than a few yards away from the cart when your collar came to life. You were shocked as it was a good way to describe the literally and figuratively of what was going on at that moment. You shirked as you dropped onto the ground trying with all your might to get the electric collar off.   
  
You gasped as another shock went through your system causing your body to twist and curl onto itself. One of the elders in the cart shouted; “Stop you’ll kill her if you keep it up! She’s a untrained slave!”   
  
You gasped as the electrocution stop it caused you to coil up into a ball and tremble. You couldn’t help but gasp and tremble as it stopped stop what felt like aftershocks that were running through your muscles. Your muscles were still spasming from the shock which if you had the mental power at that moment would have freaked you out since if any longer you would have been sure your heart would have giving out.   
  
You felt withered hands grab at your arms which you were way to out of it to react or move. A few more hands grabbed at you before a one set of strong rough hands seemed to pick you up. If you were honest with yourself really you had no clue what was going on as your brain was not working after that electrical shock. Every sense you had was taking its time to come back to you properly.   
  
However when your mind finally did play caught up you were in the cart again with the gentle sway as it went. You blinked at little for a moment you thought you had day dreamed everything at that point till the pressure and burn of rope around your form and the odd arch of your neck with the collar could be felt.   
  
You looked around a little before tugging at it the ropes a little trying to move some but it held you in place with solid perfection. The Jade who was beside you and who had more or less saved you spoke in an annoyed tone. “Stop fighting with the binds you are in enough trouble as it is.”   
  
You looked at the elder who had saved you. She sighed heavily as you struggled under the ropes that held you down and kept you in place. “I tried to warn you but you didn’t listen. Your lucky they didn’t kill you or anyone else got seriously hurt other then bumped heads.”   
  
You gave her your doggy eyes without thinking about it which caused the elder to sigh heavily. “Now, now that look would get you out of there you know. You should learn from this or you’ll suffer the battery charge again. You are not a free troll anymore so learn to like it or you will die.”   
  
You narrowed your eyes before you scowled at her. She narrowed her own eyes in a cruel manner. You snorted at her before trying to speak with the rope in your mouth. You gawked on it well you spoke. "Do't gave do re-ike kit!"   
  
The old Jade sighed heavily almost in defeat. "No you don't have to like it but if you find something good from in exploit it because other wise you'd get yourself killed or worse."   
  
You though not forgiving her for her words you let it go simply since she was talking to you. You cocked your head as much as the ropes would let you. "Gat's grose?"   
  
The Jade rubbed her left arm almost it an comforting manner. "They're are a lot worse things than death. At least death gives you release to the bubbles. You can be stuck here wishing for it."   
  
You grimaced lightly has she fall silent as you wanted to know more but with the rope bind in your mouth and the felt the emotions of sad and dread coming from her you felt it was best not to evoke anymore painful memories from her. You were left looking at the doors of the cart as the cart joshed from side to side after hitting a bump you hoped.   
  
You could only sigh before closing your eyes now having a lot of more things to think about than before. Honestly you didn't know how long you were in the back of that cart with the others. You knew enough that it was a long distance since there were a few times that you got water and some scraps of food from the Jade as you were still tied up.   
  
You were however currently in a light nap since there was nothing else you were doing or being said. You aroused a wake a little when the cart stopped since the suddenness of it had those who weren't tied down were jerked forward. You fluttered your eyes open a little when the sound of the doors and shouting were coming from the other side of the cart. You winced lightly as the light invaded your vision.   
  
You heard someone shout coming the other trolls but you and the drugged yellow blood beside you. The others obediently moved out of the cart and seemed to file into line as the bluebloods were untying there hands from the rope binds before moving them just past the left of the doors.   
  
You scowled slightly at the trolls in front of you once they were done with the unbounded trolls. You watched as two hopped into the cart before they looked at you. You squirmed in your binds with grunts of anger if they touched you. They grimaced at you before they stared at each other than back at you.   
  
You glared at the trolls who looked at you unsure of how to handle you. One scratched his chin; “Keep a tight chain on her hands and feet we’ll have to lead her by a leash as well make sure the other keep away from her mouth she likes to bite.”   
  
The two bluebloods nodded before moving to deal with you. They were smart enough to keep the rope in your mouth till you were up right and facing away from them. You almost got the one who undid the rope around your mouth but his reflexes were a lot faster than yours were.   
  
This however did not stop them at all from manhandling you out of the cart. You kicked up a fuss as they struggled to bring you out of the cart. You jerked and huffed as they pulled you to the line that the others were in. You could hear a couple of other trolls laugh at your struggling. You wildly looked around you as you thrashed around. You were all in front of a building on a busy main looking street. To your left and right sides were a line of trolls of all different colors and clothes. You dug your heels into the ground as you were trying to get away from this place and people. However no matter what you did or struggle you made you were pulled into line.   
  
You growled and snapped at the trolls who had you. A few whistled at your untamed nature. Your attention was drawn from the sides of you to in front of you. The female who brought you stood there waving her fan slightly as she spoke from behind it. "As you all can see these are our new faces for you to train for entertainment. Jade's take the others and that olive blood to the brothels get them dressed and ready for training. Guards take the battery to the power room and the rest of them to there cells. We'll deal out what tamer is training who tomorrow."   
  
She waved her free hand before disappearing into the build which was fellow by not only the line of you from the slaver cart but the trolls that seemed to live in this place. You were last in line for plain reason and heavily guard well heavily restrained is the right word you'd call it. You huffed in annoyance as the three bluebloods around you had started to forcefully make you walk with the others.   
  
You grunted and snapped at them like the wild thing you were acting to be. They just laughed at you before they walked you round. You didn't have time to take in the sights, smells, or get a good feel for the place which was clearly what they wanted since if you didn't know the layout or anything like that you couldn't escape. However you at least made a mental note what direction you were heading as there was always the front door.   
  
You sighed shaking you head a little before you were stopped rather violently by the jerk of the chain around the collar you were wearing. You rasped a little as you looked at the blueblood who stopped. He made an hand gesture at the other two in an nonverbal order since the pair had started to take off your muzzle and chains.   
  
You glared at them tensing as you had the quick idea to over power them but you didn't as the one who once held your leash was pointed his weapon at you. Once the other two were done he jerked his head at you with a growl. "Move Slave."   
  
You pause for a brief moment before you moved following the bluebloods as they moved past the door you had been waiting at when they unchained you. As you waited however the bluebloods didn't speak nor did they relay any type of emotion or harm to you which that alone made you paranoid. You started to simply follow them as you were getting yourself wrapped up in your head about what ifs.   
  
You didn't snap out of it till you were pushed rather roughly into the cell from the troll behind you. You stumbled into the cell and caught yourself against the wall. You turned around with an human hiss at the trolls when they slammed the wooden door close. The metal bars on a small opening cutout of the door was your only form of light that shined through.   
  
This wasn’t a issue at the moment as you snared as you ran to the door and started to bang on it. The low laughter of those outside it and the taunting tone of one of the guards before they left. You gave one last bang onto the door before you huffed loudly. You looked at your hands before you swore. Your resolve was to not only get away from this place but you swore you would make everyone’s life as miserable as hell. Hell was coming and it wanted it’s due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (One more chapter after this one and we'll finally meet the Empress promise so chapter 4 is when we first get to be graced with her presents)  
> Remember to comment and Kudo please and thank you.


	3. Lifes new normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! How is everyone? I hope everyone is being safe during these tiring times. I hope this can maybe brighten your day a little? (Well maybe not because of the subject matter at hand but that you get a new chapter finally) I know you all have been patiently waiting for this to which I am extremely thankful for! I hope you enjoy the chapter and it is as good as you've been waiting for. I do have some news for afterward so please feel free to read the chapter before seeing the other news.

It had been maybe a solid week since you had first came to this place. Whatever and wherever this place was still a mystery to you. But the only thing you did know was you were some sort of show and were disgustingly treated like an animal not that you acted much like a human by far. Since you did act like an animal but in your defense it was just impulsive action to what was going on around you.

You currently though paced around the cell you were in; well it wasn’t really a cell more of a small closest room. There was a hole for going to the bathroom in the counter with a cover thank the gods; and a small pitcher of water for drinking which for you was running dry since well it had been a few days and no one had come to fill it or you assume to take you out so it can be filled. The pitcher was filled magically when you had been taking out the only time to have someone assigned to you. Even the thought of being owned like that made you grind your teeth. It was more the idea than anything because you didn't know who it was either only because the person wasn't there.

But that didn't stop the other trolls there and who were having fun with it from how they were taking about the troll. Other wise there were a lot of trolls there from brown to blue. You sighed aggressively trying to stop thinking about the prior days as you were still pacing. Which you just paced some more like an tiger in a cage. You ran through plans and plans of ideas to get yourself out of this place. Since you were not going to be some slave it wasn't right and it was disgusting. However all your plans here all hinder on that door to your room opening.

You had checked the door too you weren’t that stupid but alas these trolls were smart enough to put the hinges either on the outside or these doors slide open. You embarrassingly couldn’t recall which because you were so busy being anger and a little shit. You sighed heavily as you sat down against the left wall facing the door. You mulled over in your head all the new words and connecting some of the means together. You knew there was something said about a tamer. You pieced that together simply because the word they used sounded like what Disciple said when she spoke about her tamed cat lusus so you figured it was on those lines.

More importantly you think you figured out the reason why they bought you, you were suppose to be some form of attraction to they’re business. As it seemed that the other slaves had some sort of talent. Well that's would you gathered from the short time outside of the room. You sighed before flopping down cross legged. You huffed a bit out loud there was literally nothing you could do at this point. You felt the ache in your legs after a few minutes so you than flopped onto your back staring up at the ceiling. You honestly didn't know how long you laid there looking at the ceiling before the dull sensation of pain bloomed in your back and neck.

You carefully rolled over onto your side than got up to stand. You rubbed the back of your head before a small sound from outside your door had you roll your neck to the side to see if there was something to do with your door. Honestly you were sure it wasn't since well it had been normally not your door. However you what you saw was your door move a little. You watched the troll who carefully opened the door just a crack. Olive eyes seemed to stare a little at you which had joy fill you chest like a balloon. For a few moments you thought Disciple had found you, your friends had found you!

However as soon as the joy filled you it was popped and deflated when the troll opened the door more. It was an male olive troll and he looked nothing like your Disciple. Where she was cute and soft looking this male had curves and slender. Honestly you could see someone miss taking him for a female than male. You eyes looked him over before they snapped to his face. He literally whimpered at you as e/c eyes burned into olive ones.

Your expression turned thunderous with anger which had the already nervous troll look at you terrified has he was holding onto another chain like lead. You growled at him before giving an human hiss. The troll raised his hands in a mercy response but that only wound you up more. The fucker had nerve to ask for something you hadn't been giving. Mercy wasn't going to get you out of here, mercy wasn't being taken from Fachina, and mercy certainly wasn't an lowblood tricking you than ripping you from your friends.

You went to go lunge at him but you felt your collar push tightly against your throat it was effectively chocking you by construction your airway. Your hands and arms waved frantically at him as you leaned your head back so you could breath sadly you were no closer to going outside the door. You could only make it to the threshold of the door. However you didn't even get that fair as the door was slammed rather quickly on you. You lashed out on the door before wearing yourself out. You sighed before moving to the back of your room before flopping down on the ground stewing about the troll and what just happened.

The troll in question was a male Oliveblood who was cursing every god and the Empress for his bad luck and already awful day as it was. Raavis had slammed the door behind him before flinching as his back felt the vibration of your attack as it was resting against the door. He was terrified, upset, and anger as he got the untameable slave. Why did he have to get that thing?!

Raavis slid down onto the floor as he could hear the mutant creatures shouts and attacks against it. Raavis lip trembled before he tucked his face into his knees to cry. He cursed his luck like you had cursed him. Raavis noticed that within a few minutes your attacks had stopped and you seemed you go back to whatever you were doing probably plotting his death he was sure. Raavis didn't feel relief from that but he wasn't concerned either since many people plotted to kill him since he had been moved from being a bucket troll to this a tamer. He was only moved because of his musical talent, an client of this, and teal friend who had gone to the court to try and get him out of paying the damages he cause which he didn't! It wasn't his fault the blueblood destroyed this places stuff when he didn't want to move from his spot by the bar. Raavis sighed a little as he wiped his olive tears from his eyes.

He wasn't going to wallow in self depression and in fear. He wasn't going to let you jeopardize him getting out of the place and to try to live an normal life with his bark-beast and his close friend. Raavis shakily got up onto his feet as the idea hit him. It caused a small hope bloomed in his chest as he thought about his bark-beast. His little pet did the same thing to him as a grub-monster. He was afraid of him and would lash out so maybe you're doing the same! Raavis felt his chest puff out before he started to walk away. He had to find out about you first so many one of the others had more information about you!

After a few a week or two an unsettling adjustments for you and Raavis had occurred. Raavis had gotten advice from some more senior tamers about how they handled they're untameable slaves. Their advice changed on how the slave was being over aggressive to sun-licked. Raavis mentally had to go through everything he was told. He came up with plans from A to Z and than some more. Raavis figured he played it safe at first like give you some straw to lay on, more freedom like letting you be off chain in the room you were kept locked in, some anger toys he had worked up the courage to make and give to you kinda like work through your anger so it'd tire you out.

However his safe bets left him being no where closer than where he originally was. Raavis was frustrated as you were damning both your chances. After nearly three weeks he was done and that's what you were waiting for. You were very mean and harsh towards the olive blood. You watched as the male threw a plate at you shouting things at you. He stalked out the door with a 'kill yourself for all I can you stupid mutant!'

You glared at his back before smiling at it as he slammed your cell door it shook. The troll that left seemed to leave the door a bit ajar. You were grinning ear from ear as you moved slightly to it and opened it to look around. The stupid troll had been upset enough to leave you alone without clipping your chain back on too. Since he had made a habit of taking it off to try and get some weird favor out of you. It didn't work as there was no way you'd work with anyone like them.

You pushed the door open a little just to peek out to see if the coast was clear. You sighed in an unease breath as there was no one around. You hurried down the hallway were the other cells like yours was. You ran and you didn't fully care about the direction. You had paced the steps for weeks know each turn they had made with you so it was almost second nature. You guess a few paying customers looked at you and dismissed you as a servant or something. You could see the doors and your heart rattled even faster in your chest.

There was no way you'd stay here and even if you didn't have a choice you'd still try to make one. You had to get out of here, you had to find Fachina and your friends. You grabbed the door handle ripping it open. The fresh air hit your face and lungs. You honestly can't describe the feeling in words to see the light and the outside. It nearly brought you to tears the sensation.

However all that melt away in an instant as the moment you took one step out the door you were down on the ground screaming bloody murder as the collar was alive with electricity. People on the streets watched you as you fought to get the collar off. The smell of burning flesh and blood permitted the air. You started to scream for a different reason as someone hurdled you back into the building with a huff. You withered on the floor in searing pain and emotions. You could hear from over your screams people shouting and talking. “Holy shit! How the fuck did it get out! Someone call a Jade hurry!”

Another piped up; “Fucking look at her hands and neck why the hell is her collar up so high! Someone call Raavis and inform the Mistress and Master!”

You didn't dare open your eyes as till you heard the gentle soothing tone over you. Your eyes fluttered open just a little bit to see the unmistakable jade green decorated shirt and pants. The Jade had looked at you for a moment before she opened your mouth. Her tone left no room for arguing though it wasn't like you could. "Drink."

You found a wrist in your mouth and something horribly sweet and metallic against your tongue. You swallowed the liquid unable to do much more. The more you swallowed the more the pain ebbed away. You felt the wrist pull from your mouth and the light touches against your hands and wrists were nothing. You didn't dare look at your hands you did however looked a little up to see worried and fearful olive eyes.

You gave a heavy sigh before you closed your eyes as something demand you to past out than and there. You didn't stir back into the world of the awake till sharp pain had your eyes to clenched more tightly together. Your breath hitched as did you trying to move from the pain. However hands stop your from moving away from them. “Don’t move little one; you’ll make your injures worse if you do.”

You whimpered a little as your eyes fluttered opened with the name of Dolorosa just at the tip of your tongue. You swallowed the name back down into your throat as you looked at the Jade blood before you. She was softer looking than Dolorosa being she had a rounder face and a bit of meat to her. Your voice was raspy as you questioned her. “W-why do I hurt?”

The Jade looked at you before shushing you gently with her hand on your forehead brushing your hair back. You chocked in tears from how bad the pain was as whatever she had giving you earlier had wore off. She shushed you softly like a mother would as she explained. “You had done something very foolish little one. You tried to run away from here which that collar on you prevents that from happening. Unfortunately someone had turned your collar up to the max charge and you’re suffering the consequences to the shared reaction.”

You sniffled a little before the Jade spoke a little sternly as she got up from her spot beside you to grab some Jade blood. “Young one, there is no escaping this place. I am sorry for what has become of your fate but you must accept that you will never go to the life you were before. The sooner you do so the sooner you will find freedom within these chains.”

She moved back towards you and settled down back onto the side of the bed you were on. She gave a sad smile as you spoke up. “I… I can’t accept this. I want to go home to my friends.”

Your vision became blurry before you huffed softly as hot tears trail down. The Jade brushed her thumb gently wiping them off tenderly. She spoke softly as she lifted your head up a little as placed a bottle to your lips. You opened your mouth and drank down the cool liquid in it as she spoke. “Sometimes fate as other plans in store for us. Maybe you will see them again but for know I’m sure they’d rather much want you alive and pain free. Hold onto the hope you will see them again if that will bring you comfort little one. But please remember you are replaceable here and I don’t want to see a small little thing like you to be one of many to be killed.”

You eyes went droopy when she pulled the bottle away from your lips and set your head back down onto the pillow under it. The pain slowly drifted from you which caused you to become tried and sleepy again. The Jade moved her hand back to stroking your head and hair softly. As your eyes started to flutter shut you just seen her turn her head a little to the left of you both. You seemed to succumb to the darkness of sleep once more under the low mumbles of the Jade and who ever she started to speak with.

Who she was speaking too was Raavis your tamer. The male troll had been making a habit of coming to check up on you and her. Raavis looked at Rudia who had been taking care of you the past week. You were getting better but slowly. Raavis stared at you a little seeing the bandages wrapped around your neck and hands. Guilt ate at his belly worse than the lashing did on his back from the Master and Mistress for what had happened.

Your actions caused the customer market to drop by one percent which was a lot to the business. Raavis was making up for it by being part of the services again till you were better. Raavis had just come back from an client session. Raavis couldn’t put all the fault on you for this. It’d be like blaming an bark-beast it doesn't know any better then the life it had. Raavis was responsible for your actions and state and to a certain degree it was his fault. He had left the door opened but more than that he hadn’t even started to train you or locked you back into your chains. Raavis glanced at Rudia as he questioned; “How much longer do you think it’ll take?”

Rudia hummed softly as she looked down at you. “Raavis, I don’t know. All I can tell you is she is getting better and that by some miracle the scars are not going to be as bad as we thought.” Raavis seemed to sigh thank the Gog for small blessings. Raavis shifted though uncomfortably as Rudia next question was towards him. “Do you need assistance with the bucket dear? I know it’s been some time since you had been with a client… even more so one like them.”

Raavis shook his head as he crossed his hands to grip at his arms causing his talons to dig into his clothes. “No it’s okay Rudia thank you. I’ll come back tomorrow to see how she is than. Thank you for taking care of Beast for me.”

Rudia smiled a little at him before her face turned into a small ache. “Don’t thank me… It’s nice to care for people again.”

Raavis and Rudia seemed to both look at you before Raavis took his leave. Two gentle hearts that were forced into a place of cruel intentions and abuse. Raavis had left the Jade’s wing of the business before he made his way to his own room to relive himself of the pressure in his belly with a bucket. Raavis hated being a bucket male as much as he hated being here but he knew there were far worse punishments that he could get instead. It was a merciful punishment really with the whipping. Raavis just hoped you healed faster so he wouldn’t have to do it any more.

Once Raavis was done with taking care of himself he walked down the halls with a sigh as he was making his way to get something to eat. As he stepped into the common eatery area some people looked at him. Raavis was on the bad sides of two groups here. The other service trolls were not happy to see him back as all their good clients went to him. Raavis was always popular when he was a service troll he was unfortunately the prefect ratio that clients looked for.

He was not to small or to tall, medium weight someone who can take a pounding but also be soft enough that there’s padding, his looks were in between a female and male and if he may say he wasn’t bad to look at. It wasn’t Raavis’s fault that clients knew he didn’t give them sweet nothings and made them work for the sounds that fall off his lips at them. It was how Raavis got transferred into the Tamer area as one of his clients had talked to the owners and told them about the donation she was so impressed by him. An as an reward for the giant donation Raavis was allowed into the Tamers.

Raavis shook his head honestly despite how it sounded he hated being a service troll but they weren’t the only ones who hated him. The tamers were just as bad they looked down there noses at him for what he is or was. Raavis ignored them both as much as he could as he grabbed a tray with some food on it. He looked around for a little open seat away from everyone.

The tamers and there slaves looked at him. The slaves were on the floor sitting under the table with their head on the tamers laps or knee either dozing off or getting some table scraps from they’re tamers plates. Raavis seemed to stare a little to long as he thought about it. You would one day if you didn’t kill yourself would be like one of them. Which honestly Raavis was having a hard time picturing and maybe a little secretly he hoped you didn’t.

As Raavis sighed heavily as he shook himself out of thought. This wasn’t a safe space to do this kind of thinking really. Raavis moved once he found a spot however as he moved past a group of Tamers Raavis couldn’t help but look at them. As he looked at the other tamers who were having at him. “Going try and tame that beast huh Raavis?! Haha!”

“Raavis the larvis! Can’t keep his own beast from being taken!”

“Pail slut pail slut! Should’ve kept the door shut!”

“Go back to your room with your legs open pail slut!”

Raavis looked away as he moved away from them and went back to his room with food tray in hand. Raavis placed the food tray down onto the small desk he had before he covered his ears as he sat on his bed. He was willing away the names and the voices as this wasn’t the first time today he had this treatment. 

He had to think of something before it was to late for the both of you and not just because of the name calling either. That was always the first sign you were slipping in your position in this brothel and Raavis did not want to die. It took a few minutes for Raavis to calm down before he laid there for hours thinking about things. He had forgone his food tray at this point not finding the energy to eat anything. His thoughts whipped around his head what was he doing wrong that the other tamers weren’t?

How did they get there slaves to submit to them, trust them. What was he missing? What would get you to open up to him or at least have you listen to him. He knew some Tamers beat the submission into there slaves. But he couldn’t do that to you not just because it went against what he believed in but you were too… aggressive for that kind of thing. It would do more harm then good for what he was trying to do.

He had already tried to friend card or the caregiver route. He gave you toys and tried to be gentle handed with you but you were to aggressive for that, to violent. He was sure there had to be other ways to get trust to build or at least obedience for not just for his sake. Raavis threw an arm over his eyes as he laid there. What could he do? What could be the answer apparently so painstakingly in front of his face.

All Raavis knew at that time was he had to think of something by the time you were healed enough to go back to work. It was three weeks by the time you were considered healed enough to at least go back to your cell. However things didn’t go well again for either you or Raavis. The Owners of the Brothel had tried to give you to another Tamer who was heavy handed. He didn’t make it out of the cell in time and well let’s just say you drowned him in the very water barrel he was trying to break your spirits with.

Raavis seemed to be back on as your Tamer after that and well the Mistress had an unpleasant time with you as it were. You threw a cup at her and it nailed her in the face when she tried to do the job herself. It had been well over a month by the point Raavis got to see you again so he hoped he was basically starting from scratch with you.

Raavis knew as he stood outside your cell door he was going to offer peace by food tray. He knew you hadn’t been fed in a while which was his doing sadly. He had request you have no food so this could go easier for him. He would just have to made food the motivator for training at least that was the answer he came up with. As Raavis opened the door he was ready to fight for once with you for his own sake. You looked up as the door opened it wasn’t your ‘Master’ or ‘Mistress’ but the troll named Raavis you met the first day here and he held a plate of food.

You didn’t move from your spot of the floor as your chains had been shorten so you could only move your arms around you and stand up. Never mind the fact you were a bit to weak to get up as it was. You watched as Raavis knelt down to be face level which you glared and gave a human hiss of warning to him to keep away. He sighed before giving you almost doe like Olive eyes. “Listen, you want to escape right? You want to never see this brothel again?”

You glared as he continued he soften his voice. “Then you stop this now and work with me. They are going to have you killed exotic or not you are useless to them right now. You have a matespirit? Or a unit you want to go back too?”

You didn’t say a word to him because you didn’t trust whoever it was. He sighed seeing we wasn’t getting anywhere. He placed the plate of food down in front of you before he sat on his bum in front of you staring at you. He stared at you like he was trying to figure you out. Raavis seemed to sigh a little; “I have a unit I would like to go back too. It was me and my wiggler kin Jilbua. He’s a odd Teal blood but his hearts in the right place. But I have to work off my debt with the master and mistress before I can.”

Raavis looked down as he plated the food in front of you gesturing it was yours. You looked down at the plate the others had brought you things you weren’t sure what it was. You had only enough knowledge about what your friends had gather to be ‘safe’ foods. You scanned the plate before seeing malk leaves on the plate. You glanced at him then the plate before inching your hand out and taking a leaf into your hand. You bite it and pulled against your teeth before sucking on it to get the juices out.

You paused for a moment before emotions hit you. Disciple loved malk leaves when they were freshly picked. Those thoughts alone caused you to blink away the tears. Raavis looked at you as he seen your hand drifting to the plate. He smiled as he spoke more he purposely looked away from you so you would take something. He notes you taken a piece of malk leaf of all things. That was wigglers ate or jungle trolls did and that thought hit Raavis.

Didn’t the owners said the slaver said you were the size of eight sweeps but lacked the mental of a eight sweeps troll. Had you been being taken care of by a unit of trolls or another troll so you weren’t sure of what to eat or how to act. Or were you a powerful trolls pet so you had been raised and not known the outside world. This thoughts troubled him greatly because all three had him pity you but at least this made one step in the right direction in how he would train you and for that he was forever grateful for.

Day after day you seen Raavis who would trained you for obedience to stay, sit, wait. He started real brothel training though once you got the hang of that to sing as he played an instrument. But it really turned into more you training him to hit the notes you wanted but after training was you favourite thing to do to past the time. At first he would bring plates upon plates of fruits, plants, and vegetables.

You would pick at what you knew and everyday there was something different till he brought one plate with all the foods you knew on it. You learned a little bit of what you were going to be doing but more than that what a Tamer is. To put it simply Tamers were caregivers that worked with special slaves who would entertain the guests that came into the business. It could be from song and dance to tricks or performances. You were thankful in the singing part of the area because Raavis wanted something better than dancing and it was less work for him not that you could blame him either.

Honestly speaking to your self that is your time with Raavis had turned quite pleasurable than you would like to admit. He wasn’t heavy handed and he was understanding too on top of it. You kinda fault a little bad for him for how you treated him at first but he was still an asshole most of the time. It was all about him but you couldn’t fault him for that it seemed this place did that to the trolls who worked there. However you seemed to kindle a friendship with the olive blood which had it’s own benefits for you at least. From extra food to some times going outside for a walk. Or the tiny moments like this one.

It had been six human months since you had been first brought to the brothel and you had learned to settle into place enough where your existence wasn’t to bad. You were curled up laying on the new fresh hay bedding in your room cell. Your chains had been made longer again thanks to Raavis since he didn’t fear you to do anything. You had a day off as it were as did Raavis.

It was a rare event which you were reaping the benefits of by extra sleep and being able to tinker with spare metal that Raavis gave you. What he didn't know was that you were using the metal to try and undo the lock on the cuffs but more the collar as well since if you wanted to get out that had to be taken off well you were still inside here. You spend your whole day doing your own thing and despite yourself you had started to miss Raavis.

He was company and a little part of you would even say about friendship since you both did have a common goal which was to get out of here. At some point you had fallen asleep either you nodded off or you had actively went to sleep which either or wasn't the point what was is when the door to your space opened. You groggy looked up as you know only two people had your key being Raavis or the assholes who bought you. You looked up as Raavis opened your door. “Come here, Y/n.”

He ushered you with his hand as you looked up at him half asleep. “Hmm... Raavis?” You shifted off the hay and up to him thing it was time to work. You rubbed your eyes yawning. "Work already?"

Raavis just seemed to hum before he shush you gently. "Be quiet."

You hummed lightly as you shut your mouth which was hard as you were trying to stifle a yawn. Raavis took your hands before he undid the cuffs on them and clipped the lead onto your collar. Which you were to tried and sleepy at the moment to fight about however Raavis didn't use the lead he just dropped it so it fall against the front of you and grabbed your wrist. You looked at him confused before he spoke with an order tone. "Follow me and no questions."

You simply nodded at him before he took you both out of your space and close the door behind you both. What you didn't know was Raavis was protecting you his meal ticket. He got ear through the grapevine about the other tamers taken a few slaves out which he knew one of them would be you. Raavis sighed a little as he took you through the hallways to his room. You were stumbling behind him tried and half asleep. Raavis got you into his room before he directed you towards the bed.

Raavis left you there for a moment thinking you'd get in on your own as he moved back to his door to lock it just in case. As Raavis turned around you were asleep standing up or he thought you were as your eyes were close and you were rocking a little. Raavis gave a bit of a deadpanned face before he pushed you gently mind you into his bed. You felt him gently push you onto the nesting box before you curled up like you normally would. However when you felt him settle into his nestbox with you which you couldn't help but nuzzled into his body as he laid down with you and for the moment you pretended it was Disciple.

This played on for a few days him taking you to his room to sleep instead of your cell. Raavis look at you as you cuddled close to him again today. He smiled a little as he stroked your hair softly. He wasn’t being as kind as you thought him to be as this had an alter motive for the last few days.

Once it was because of the others culling you but now was something different. Tomorrow was your first night on the stage you needed to be well rested but more than that this was a make or break day if you failed he would be put back in the pail services well you would be either resold or sold to a slave breeder. He just needed to deal with a little longer before his morial could get him out of here. Honestly for it being such a big and important day it didn't even feel like it at all.

By night break though you were scowling as you looked at the floor since Raavis was dressing you up. Nothing felt like it was final or felt like it was life and death which it was. You looked at Raavis once he settled with the dress like clothes he'd put on you. It was bright green, gold, and a light blue. Odd colors that worked really. The dress itself was normal on the top bit but the down part it was slit open enough so as you walked you showed skin and leg. It was tapped nice at your lower calves.

You blinked as you looked at yourself in the mirror as Raavis himself was getting ready. You were so busy looking at your reflection that you didn't see Raavis finish putting his own clothes on. It wasn't till he called you that you even looked at him. You turned around and found yourself looking at him almost in awe and loneliness. He was wearing dark green spandex like outfit but it was bedazzled with fur.

He wore a little bit of face paint an unique and interesting pattern which you had no clue what it meant but it just worked. However you stared for another reason. If you squinted just right or took his face away some you could Disciple. You gripped her hands together more to keep yourself from reaching out to him. Raavis smiled a little at you. "I know I look good right? Can't have just the slave looking good."

Your lip twitched in more humor at his words. Your voice was a little strained in an emotional sense. "Yup, gotta feed both the eyes and ears. Because we're a team right?"

Raavis nodded as he rasped out an 'yeah' at you before he grabbed the leash for your collar. Raavis tried to straighten you up a little in a pep talk. "Y/n please don't get emotional about this alright. We have a job to do. Everything is going to be okay as long as you follow me led. The sooner we get this done the less we have to worry about the Mistress and more about waiting this out."

He smiles a little at you it wasn't a big one but it wasn't a crooked smile either. You trusted Raavis a little more know than you did before. You nodded slightly at him. "Okay, let's go fuck her shit up!"

You laughed pumping yourself up for it before Raavis panicked for a second about what you said which you laughed as you explained what you meant as he started to take you both outside the door. It wasn't very far to the back of the stage. Thankfully there was a back way up onto it and the curtains were closed hiding you both as you weren't sure you could handle walking up in front with everyone there.

You normally didn't sing in front of people but from everything Raavis told you this was life or death kinda deal so you had too as even more so you weren't in a position to argue. As you settled onto the stage with Raavis he moved so you were front and he clipped your short leash off before clipping the stage leash which was bolted onto the floor onto your collar.

You pulled at the chains lightly holding you to the stage. You smiled a little at your care taker which he smiled back a little as you moved your legs to the side of you sitting comfortable. As the curtains pulled back the front of the place was packed with trolls both of the house and of customers. Raavis step up as he gave a big flirty smile and winking at the trolls who were there. He spoke about what was going to happen and how he hoped they enjoy your both first show. He sat in his chair before starting to play the tone. As you started to sing the trolls all over the hive looked at you customers and workers alike. 

You stood up than both to sing and make small movements to keep them enthralled with you ad you were singing to the masses. “The bright warm light will bring you home. Did you lie my dear, did you lie? The day is dark, I’m all alone if you are there just let me know.”

You seemed to move slightly making gestures and pulling the crowd in more as you tell the troll called master seemed to be racking up the money in his eyes. “When the ashes arise the light shall fall, will you find me, oh will you find me. When the sky is dead and forever gone, will you find me, oh will you find me. When the ashes arise the light shall fall, will you find me, oh will you find me. When the sky is dead and forever gone, will you find me, oh will you find me. When the ashes arise the light shall fall, will you find me, oh will you find me...”

You paused as the tone started to slow almost to an complete stop as you sung the last words. “I have faith... that you are safe...”

You sat there as Raavis plucked the last few notes of the song. Raavis was nervous as he looked out to the silent room. Trolls were staring, the Mistress was staring, and the door was held open with other trolls staring. It was an scary type of quiet silent which you timidly looked back at Raavis. Raavis seemed to get up from his chair holding his instrument. He licked his lips a little as he popped a little in front of you also protecting you to an degree. "Well that's all we have for today, my beloved customers-"

Raavis voice seems to shake the lot of them out of there minds as an cry worked up from the crowd which had Raavis flinch and you grab at his pant legs terrified. It wasn't a shouts or cries of disgust but of more. Boon-dollars were been thrown and others were waving there hands at the collectors and pail sluts to take there money for another show.

Raavis sighed in relief as more people were starting to try and pack into the brothel. Raavis looked at you as he noticed you staring at him with a surprised and concerned look. Raavis gave you a thumbs up before he made a twirl gesture with his fingers meaning you both were going to start a new song now. You nodded before you sighed you had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

Oh a long day it was Raavis had to excuse you both after five songs in as he never thought you’d both be out on the stage that long. The Master and Mistress were making out to be fat hens for themselves really the amount of money they were getting from the pair of you.

It was from that day it seemed like everyday you were performing for them on the stage. You were extremely unhappy about it but Raavis had reassured you that it was a good thing. It meant that the more you and he got in reputation it meant that maybe your friends would hear about it which meant they would come for you.

That seemed to lifted your spirits much to Raavis’s joy as the more dollars you all got the more money that went towards his debt. If things kept up he’d be paid off within a few months. Thankfully they weren’t willing to work you both to death for the bottom line. You were kinda relieved to be going outside for a walk. You would have been more scared from the memory of what happened last time but just to get away from this place for a at least ten minutes was worth that. You think Raavis needed this as much as you did by this point.

All the private viewings and being sent to go perform for events was a lot to take in. You both were walking down the hall with Raavis behind you holding the leash that was connected to your new tight collar. It honestly felt more like a choker then a collar at this point. Like Raavis said it wasn't meant to be comfortable for you it was meant to control you. It was to keep you, himself, and whatever fueled your fury safe from each other.

Which was a good thing as you both came across the Mistress. Raavis was hoping it was just a pass by but when she stopped in front of you both he paled slightly. Her voice came up in a fake cheery way. "There you are my star tamer. I've been looking for you."

Raavis swallowed thickly as you seemed to tense up. Her eyes drifted to you in am calculative manner. Raavis looked at the Mistress who smiled at you as you glared at her bringing your face into a snarl. Raavis looked at you as he gripped your short leash tightly to him so you didn’t attack her as it’d be the death of both of you if you did. “Raavis you will have her ready for the Highbloods’ within the hour. They have paid good boons for her and I want her to be acceptable for them. So washed, nice clothes, and put on her good collar, make sure she as at least has some water in her system just encase.” Raavis nodded as the Mistress gave a cruel smile. “Good, good off with you now.”

Raavis mumbled a simple yes Mistress before he tugged at your lead pushing you in front of him to go back towards his room than your cell. However Raavis paused as she spoke up again. Raavis turned his head to look at her as you looked around Raavis with a snared face. “Do make sure there are no more mistakes we’re not even half way through her last mistake.”

Raavis nodded before he turned his head and made face as he grabbed your shoulders to push you all. The Mistress stood there for a moment with a smug look if this oliveblood ever thought he would escape this place he was sorely mistaken.

Raavis did want the Mistress of the brothel wanted he got you ready and watered before he took you to the spot where these Highbloods were waiting. Raavis was nervous as you should had been. You didn’t understand fully the highbloods. You knew someone called the Grand Highblood was suppose to be scary but the term highblood itself didn’t cause any fear.

A bit of unsettled emotion but nothing to tremble and coward about. Blueblood, Highblood, Oliveblood it didn’t manner because as far as you know they all were the same. Both had the ability to kind or cruel from what you’d experienced so far. Raavis finally stop just shy of a purple door.

Raavis seemed to inhale sharply before he exhaled as a he could hear what he thought were a few other tamers inside. Raavis bite at his lip before he turned to you. With our leash in hand Raavis grabbed you by the shoulders before you both went in. “Please, please do not cause trouble you understand me Y/n? These are highbloods they are not meant to be taking lightly. Please just be good for me. Remember our lives are in your hands Y/n.”

You gulped a little before you nodded slightly well that sounded deadly serious or over dramatic you weren't sure. “Okay.” 

That’s all you could come up with for words to answer him. Raavis patted your shoulders before he turned back around and opened the door. As you both walk into the medium sized room you felt like you were stepping into an whole other world than the one that your were used too. This room had one side that was lined with couch like item the cushions looked like really fluffy and scrolled backs but the base of was in a wooden frame. Which the thing lined three of the walls. In the middle of the room set up on an charcoal like metal and rock box was this thing. You didn’t know what it was but it was bubbling away this green liquid. You figured it was more of a incense type thing at first as you glanced elsewhere to take in the other sights.

You looked at three rather different trolls sitting on some chairs near by with the Mistress in her rather comfy armchair. You tried not to snare at her as Raavis pulled you into a line of trolls. You were so busy around you that you didn’t even look at Raavis. Raavis was so scared he was about to faint. It wasn’t other tamers in the room but their slaves and a few of the other trolls from the pail section. No who he heard talking where the highbloods with the mistress.

He seemed to grip your leash tightly as he got you into the line. He bowed a little to the four most powerful trolls in the room. The Mistress seemed to excuse herself once you settled into the line with the others. “Well it’s been a lovely chat my dear patrons but it seems all your requests have come in. Please take your time to choose who you would like for your allot time. I bet you a lovely time well your here if there is anything you wish to know please feel free to see me in the front.”

She bowed more in a respectful manner before she left to do more important things. You scowled at her back mouthing a bitch at her back which you felt Raavis jerk your collar by the leash. You looked up at him as he scowled down at you. You pouted as you looked away and to the one highblood who stood up.

When the tall highblood stepped forward he was looking at each of the other slaves and pail trolls. He was glancing at them in the idea of if he wanted them or not. For Lopi the trolls in front of him currently including you were up for sell. He had a special interest in you of course seeing you still were with your tamer. He was saving you for last as he gestured the one orange blood troll to turn around so he could look at her. When he finally did get to you however he was far more narrowed eyed as he was really picking you over.

A nearly eight sweep Mutant blood was rare considering most are dead by the time they hatch. Which means one or two times to Lopi; one you were some other highblood’s pet/ slave or two you were part of the rebellion as birds tend to fly together as it were. Lopi moved his hand out to grab your chin which he was amused when jerked your hand away from him with a scowl.

Lopi grabbed your arm which you tried to pull away too. You glared daggers at him before he moved his other hand again to grab your chin this time though you bite his hand. Which Lopi jerked his hand back with a laugh much to your tamers horror. Raavis looked like he was going to die what part of be good didn’t you get! Raavis felt an apology run up his throat before the three highblood males laughed at your tough act even if you did bit one of them. The one you bite rubbed the spot as he let your arm go before smirking. “Mmm that’s what I like to see. Is that right brothers?”

The other two cheered in agreement before one spoke. “She’ll be meowing soon enough Lopi.”

The troll you bite Lopi hummed before looking at Raavis. “Take her leash off and take the other bitch bloods away from our sight. This one will do just fine.”

Raavis seemed to nod as he sighed not in full relief. As he bowed as he stepped forward for to take your leash he whispered into your ear. “Please be good or we’ll both suffer Y/n.”

You looked down before you nodded slightly at his words. Raavis stepped away before he turned his back ushering out the other slaves who were brought in. You stood there still a little stiff and tight as you looked at the three highbloods. Each was different from the next you didn’t understand how they could be brothers. Maybe it was more of a kinship kinda brother possibly?

The one who spoke was tall, like way taller then what you could remember Psiioniic and Dolorosa being. He had a short curly hair with a ornate white face paint on his face. He had a odd looking scar across his cheek but it did do something for his character as did his naturally narrowed eyes. Curious though there was three purple bars on his shoulder on the left side. You wondered what that meant maybe the class or something he did for a job?

You scanned the other two to study them. They were just as different in both height and looks as well. The medium height one having almost snake like features in the way of a long narrow face with what looked like thanks to the burgundy face paint a snakes sensory organs. He had big hands though that weren’t clipped like the other two. His claws curved up into sharp yellow talons.

The last one was you’d say the less intimidating of the three. He was shorter than the others still tall by your standards but at least was only a bit taller than Signless and a little shorter than Psiioniic or Dolorosa. He had a soft more round face which kinda looked almost like baby fat on it but he was to old for it. He had a gentle face though which like the other two was covered in face paint but his was a pale yellow color. He had an calm aura about it something just told you out of the three he was gentler.

As you mused yourself basically with how they look Lopi the one you bite seemed step closer to you. This time though instead of grabbing you by the arm he grabbed you by the back of your collar. You choked for a moment as the collar was tight naturally so him grabbing it made it even worse. You thrashed a little gasping some for air as your air passages were somewhat restricted. You tried to claw at the hand or arm of the troll who led you to the couch like item where he pushed you roughly into.

You yipped in a breathless way as you caught yourself on the couch. You whipped your head around flashing your teeth at the troll. You panted slightly trying to regain some lost breath as he stepped around you to sit on the couch. You glared at him ignoring the others who sat on the other part of the wrap around couch. The sound of the bubbling coming from behind you seemed to take in the silence of the four of you.

Lopi seemed to sit down and placed an leg over the other. He crossed them as he looked at you waiting for you to do something. What you were supposed to do you can no idea. You looked up at him before looking at the others waiting for them to tell you what to do. You guessed they wanted you to sit? You moved to sit down a little away from Lopi but close enough that you didn’t insult him. It was silent and quiet for a while which had you gripping at your pants slightly unnerved about this whole thing. They were quiet and hadn’t ordered you to do anything yet which you didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The three of them picked up on the three tunnels that ran into this bubbling looking howka like lamp thing. It was really weird looking to you it was honestly something the Caterpillar from Alice and the Wonderland had. The three highbloods seemed to take some pleasure into taking huffs of it too. Green vapour and smoke came from they’re lips and noses. The short one had an thing for blowing it out of his mouth making shapes with the smoke well they medium one blew it out of his nose like a dragon.

However Lopi beside you the leader was blowing it out of his mouth and up towards the ceiling. You stared curious about what it was since you had never seen it before or even knew what it was. You must had done something to draw attention to yourself as the leader looked at you. He pulled the metal bit from his mouth as he sighed out the smoke from his lips. He moved the piece to you before he bobbing it up and down in a silence ask if you wanted to try or so you thought that’s what he meant anyways.

You shook your head at his gesture of the reed like metal. He narrowed his eyes at you as the other two blew out green smoke from they’re lips and nose. The leader didn’t seem to say anything before he gestured you again to take it. You shook your head again this time speaking. “No thank you.”

The leader seemed to growl at you which you flashed your teeth at him. He rumbled deep in his chest; “It wasn’t a choice Mutant.”

He took a large drag of the reed before he hand grabbed your chin as he pulled your forward to him. You shot up your hands to try and pull his hand away but he was far stronger than you were. Your nails bit into his arm as he jerked your head to his as he inhale some of the green vapor you looked wide eyed in shock as his lips crushed into yours. Your shocked nature was enough to let his tongue part your lips as he exhaled into your mouth.

You bit his tongue causing him to jerk his head away with a laugh well you were cough heavy trying to get whatever that was out of your lungs. However no matter how much you tried to push or get away the highblood troll, it did little to stop him from doing it all over again. The stuff honestly tasted like green apple and you hated green apple. What an awful flavour. You were supposed to do something like singing or something. What the fuck is this than?!

You pushed at the highblood’s bigger hand before you started to feel dizzy and different from the amount of smoke that you were inhaling and getting into your body. You knew you were getting weaker physically thanks to that vapour stuff when he was able to pull you into his lap without you being able to stop him. But you also noticed that when the highblood touched your skin it tingled in the wrong way as it was almost pleasant to be touch by him.

You growled a little at Lopi who smirked as his hand cupped the side of your face and rubbed your cheek with his thumb. You clumsily pawed at his hand to get it away which caused him to laugh like the others. “Fikope you seeing this?”

The medium one hummed as he exhaling with a laugh as he spoke. “Stubborn little slave you think we can pay it off the owner? It would do well at the cafe and the brotherhood right Ciokpi?”

Ciokpi nodded at Fikope giving a bit of a forced smile. “I can see that my Brother but let’s see how the mutant slave is after she’s got a proper dose. Please be gentle with her Lopi okay? You know how first timers are.”

Ciokpi seemed to try to gently sway Lopi from touching you when you were fighting as it seemed it didn’t do anything about need to be touch. Lopi seemed to nod at the others words and did just that. You gasp, coughed, and tried to push the other way as he filled your mouth and your lungs with the awful green vapor.

After a little while of getting sopor into the mutant slave Lopi was now looking at the mutant troll who was now mewing and batting at his hand like a grub hissing-beast even as he ran his claw gently down it’s listening canal. He should be culling the troll but there was something about it that had him amused about the thing. The Messiah brotherhood would being culling this troll due to the righteous rules but she was spirited a rare thing among vile lowbloods.

Lopi hummed as he could see the mutant was more respective to his touch now. Lopi decided to take his touches a little farther seeing that the mutant was dosed enough for it’s first time. All first timers were calm and limp you could do just about anything to them. Lopi hummed as he exhaled and his fingers danced lower as he slipped his hand into the slaves pants to check it’s muscle tone among other things since he was interested in buying it after all.

The reaction he got wasn't one he had thinking of or what he normal got. Instead of a mew of arousal or pleasure what he got was you turn on him. Lopi snarled in pain as you dig and racked your hands down his hand before biting a sensitive area of his arm.

Lopi whacked you off him with a angry snarl which caused you to land not only on the floor but with a bit of a welt from the back of his hand. You growled at him humanly and pathetically as he stood up to beat you. He didn't get far when the medium one Fikope stood up to stop him as another one Ciokpi called you over. “Hey! Hey! You’re the one trying to force pail her Lopi you got what you did.”

The one who stood up Fikope seemed to offer his arms out to you like you were a dog or a child. You snared at him before curling up a little. Lopi seemed to hiss a little as he spoke; “See I should beat it Fikope it-”

Fikope glared at Lopi; “No, you shouldn’t she’s just reacting negativity to how you treated her. Here I’ll show you how you fuck your chance Lopi.”

Fikope smiled at you a little before he knelt down on one knee and offered a clawed hand towards you. “He is a no good molelpili here at least let me help you up slave.”

You glared at his hand before he knelt there for a while. You barked at him a little after a good few minutes. “I’m not a slave…”

Fikope smiled a little more before he nodded gesturing you to take his hand. “That’s right you’re not are you. You’re an entertainer right? Maybe if you get up you can show us how you entertain. We’ve heard great things about you so it’d be a shame not to hear you chant.”

You glanced at this highblood a little more before you seemed to give in mostly more because of what Raavis said to ‘be good’ and if you didn’t well you didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that. You sighed a little as you hesitantly placed your hand in his. The highblood Fikope was gently as he held onto your hand. Has he got up you were pulled up as well however he didn’t let go of your hand quite yet as he moved to sit down letting you stand in between his legs. He smiled up at you a little, “There we are my dear Entertainer. Now let’s have a chant shall we?”

You nodded a little before you questioned some. “I need my tamer to play some music or it wouldn’t be as… enjoyable for you.”

Fikope seemed to wave his hand some. “It’s alright we don’t need music lets hear you now.”

You seemed to sigh before you nodded lightly at his request before you started to sing. Ciokpi and Lopi watched you chant and chant song after song for Fikope who didn’t seem to tire from it. Ciokpi could see that you were though which was understandable about over two hours. He moved his hand out grabbing your arm with a smile as his hand moved to your arm. And as gently and tender like you were made of glass he moved you towards him as he spoke. “That’s enough small one. You did a very good job why not take a break for a moment. Fikope is a very cruel troll when he likes something.”

You were about to protest when Fikope did it for you. “Hey, it’s still my turn! You can’t tell her what to do till it’s yours!”

Ciokpi glared at Fikope a little; “I can and I will when you’re tiring her out for no reason. The little joy here is getting raspy for how much your making her sing. Besides you’d horde her all night if we let you.”

Fikope goes to say something when Lopi pipes up; “You have to share. If you want her all to yourself make your own private appointment.”

Fikope seemed to pout before you sighed a little as Fikope let you sit on the couch after the shorter highblood spoke with Lopi’s help. Ciokpi seemed to not really touch you at first he was smiling and starting at you. He asked questions about you which you were very careful about giving. He seemed to spur a calmness and peacefulness in you which you slowly seemed to move closer and closer to him.

It wasn’t long before you had unknowingly tucked yourself into the trolls lap because of how tired you were from whatever that vapor shit they gave you. It was made you very, very tried. Ciokpi looked at the mutant who seemed to be curled up and asleep in his lap.

Not a normal reaction to sopor vapors but not a bad one. You were rather looking exotic but by the merciful messiah’s you were cute. You need a bit of work but you were a show troll not a pailing troll. The only problem you had from what he seen was his fellow Messiah brothers were looking at him like that were going to murder him. Ciokpi froze as he felt you nuzzle his chest before sighing happily these caused him to blush as he choked on his vapors. The other two laughed at him as they watched. Fikope seemed to have a sparkle in his eyes as he got up. “Times up Cio my turn with the female...”

Fikope was much like Ciokpi in how gentle he was with you. He figured it’d be best to be gentle as it seemed you didn’t react well to the roughness just yet. That could be something that they could deal with at an later time as they’re clientele were of the rough sorts but he had a feeling that you weren’t going to be going with the general population of the shop. You were exotic enough by looks and from what they heard from your performance you would be good for bring in customers too. Trolls tended to pay more for a slave that could both entertain they’re sight and thinking pan.

Fikope had settled you into his arms and than cross his lap one he had sat down. You head was tucked onto his thigh which he buried his fingers into your hair. You gave him much as the same reaction to Ciokpi being you nuzzled your have into his thigh. Honestly how you were reaction he thought he’d hear you purr. 

Fikope looked down at you as he did so you hair was silky smooth and soft to the touch. It was very tempting on it’s own giving the gravity of where they were. You weren’t even doing anything just laying there soaking up his affections like it was your giving exists. Fikope looked to his brothers of the messiahs. “So Lopi what do you think? Despite her claws and fangs you think she’d do well to bargain for?”

Lopi looked to Ciokpi who inhaled some of the sopor from the bubbling machine. Ciokpi stared back at him before he nodded slightly at him he was approving but than again the other two knew he had a soft spot for soft things. Lopi looked at Fikope before he spoke. “I think we should even if she’s not a huge return we could use her for breeding purpose the other spectrums would pay a premium for the litters.”

The other two just hummed slightly in an not full agreement about the breeding but you weren’t theirs yet so when they’d cross that bridge when it came. The rest of the time they had with you was rather peaceful not that it was simple as that as you were asleep nearly the whole time just awake enough when you were passed off to one of them and tucked into them to go back asleep. Fikope questioned a little as he looked at the clock. “Do you think she has an reaction to the sopor?”

Ciokpi seemed to hum at the question as he had a hold of you again as your upper half was sprawled across his legs and lap. You face was on his left thigh with your arms and hands sprawled on his lap and hanging off his knees. You were a tad bit adorable in his opinion as your mouth as a little mouth with an soft huff sound when ever you breathed out. He couldn’t help it as he started to run his claws through your hair. It was softer than the finest silks and as smooth as the barest of grubling flesh. Lopi spoke up as he hummed lightly. “Well even if it is that reaction isn’t a bad one.”

Fikope seemed to nod before he sighed getting up as they looked at the time. “Alright I guess that’s it for now. I’ll arrange for another private viewing for two days from now?”

Lopi nods at Fikope who dips out of the room to go pay the rest of the payment plus reschedule for another. Lopi turned his head to look at Ciokpi who hadn’t said a word. Lopi made an low trollian hum as he watched. Ciokpi seemed to be enthralled with you as he was smiling as he was stroking your hair and face lightly. Soft pale like touches which caused you to murmur against his leg and nuzzle your head more into his thigh. You rolled over in your sleeping state so your face was facing his stomach. You yawned a little as your hand gripped his shirt a little as you fall back into a light sleep again. Lopi spoke up causing Ciokpi to snapped his head at his brotherhood brother. “Cio don’t get to attach. Remember they are working slaves not pets.”

Ciokpi looked down as he rubbed his thumb and pointed ear against the tip of your ear. “I know…”

Lopi sighed heavily through his nose before he left Ciokpi alone to have his simple old owner pleasures. You honestly don’t remember much of what happened after you where forced to inhale that green smoke. However you felt a bit more peppy after you woke up. It felt like you had a great nights sleep and that you were well rested. Even if your head was pounding like a drum. You fell a little bit into a routine between everything you were all doing and your private sessions with the three highbloods.

You yawned a little as Raavis had you up more earlier than normal. He had you dressed in simple attire and your normal tight collar. You thought maybe there was a rush for breakfast it would happen a few times when the brothel was busy for the day or there were tons of important clients. You never knew when but Raavis did. You semi-awake followed Raavis who took you this way and that way. You asked a little trying to put the brakes on walking as he missed the hallway that would take you both to the mess hall. “Raavis you missed the hallway.”

Raavis pulled at your collar as he spoke; “We’re not going to the mess hall Y/n. Now be quiet please and be good.”

You blinked a little more awake when he pulled your collar with the leash. You were confused where were you both going than? You wanted to ask but well you learned when he said be quiet you had to be quiet. You followed Raavis who knew where he was going but most of all you were in a section you have never been before. You vaguely wondered how the hell this place can be so big. You looked a little relieved when Raavis stopped walking as he stopped at an rather fancy looking door.

Raavis seemed to inhale than exhale before he looked at you. He gave that tone which meant he meant business. “Be good.”

You nodded at him before you crowded his back a little as he opened the door. You almost had to bite your tongue when you first seen the Mistress as your automatic reaction was you hiss at her and glare. You did give a narrowed eyed look before you turned your head to see the three highbloods who had been calling you a lot lately.

Out of the three of them you like the meeker highblood Ciokpi as at least he didn’t force that green smoke into your lungs plus he seemed happy for you to just sit there and listen to him. You didn’t have to talk or sing or anything. You perked up a little seeing him which you waved a little at him with a smile. You were just being friendly of course.

However Raavis sighed heavily as he shook his head as the Mistress narrowed her eyes at you. You looked at Raavis when he undid your leash from your collar which caused you to tilt your head at him confused. Raavis gave you a few hand gestures like twirl around and to direct you to stay in front of the Mistress.

You shot him an unpleasant look as you were forced to be in front of the Mistress of the brothel with your back to her. You snared a little as you felt her hand on your shoulder. “Thank you Raavis please stand back over there.”

She spoke in an almost annoyed and disgusted tone. Raavis mumbled lightly as he bowed a little; “At your command Mistress.” 

You glared at her hand which had the other two highblood’s chuckle at your attitude. The brothel Mistress pushed you forward a little which had you flash your teeth at her. “There you go as requested. Please have a look over her just be a bit gentle with her I do need her to perform today.”

You looked at her before at the highbloods. The meeker one spoke up; “Lopi please be gentle with her. Remember what happened the first time around.”

Lopi the more rough one and the leader seemed to huff at the short highblood. “Cio shut your voice device. If you’re not going to help than go over there and out of my way. Remember she isn’t yours yet.”

Lopi waved his hand at him which the other frowned before he stayed where he was. You looked from them and turned your head towards Raavis confused. You tilted your head slightly but Raavis was giving you an blank face. You blinked a little at that before you snapped your head forward when Lopi grabbed your arm. You moved your hand growling in a human way as you were trying to push his bigger hand off you. “Let me go! Get your hands off me!”

You pushed and pull at your arm as Lopi glared at you pulling you this way and that. He spoke with a stern tone something you weren't fully used too. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way slave.”

You glared at him before you moved to bite him when he yanked your arm out of the way as he moved to pull your shirt up. You sadly didn’t get the chance to bite him as he knew what you were going to do because you’d done it a few times to him. Lopi forced your head up with his hand wrapped around your neck. You thrashed and gurgled at him before you were whipped around by your arm being twisted behind your back. You yelped a little as you shrank down as he bowed you forced. “Hard way it is than.”

You held back a whimper in pain as he shoved your forward onto the floor with your arm. He let your arm go enough before he wrapped his hand by the back of your neck to keep you pinned down as he did want he wanted. You gripped onto the carpet under you as the highblood over you held you down by the neck. You did try to get away but it was useless as he was a lot stronger then you were as he mapped out your back flesh and felt around the front of you a little. You gave a shout as you felt the band of your pants get pushed down. “No! Raavis! Raavis help!”

Your Mistress frowned as she stood there watching. Lopi who was holding you touched your thighs and legs lightly pulling at them when you would try to jerk them back. He didn’t understand your fear or fighting he wasn’t going to do anything as of yet. He was making sure you were acceptable muscle mass and had no other problems. His messiah brothers helped flip you over only to see one problem you lacked a bulge and some other small problems that could be over look. But over all you were in prefect health and you terror or fight was more then enough to see to it that you were unpailed.

Lopi was a troll of business he knew this brothel wasn’t as profitable as it could be do to all the inter fighting that was going on between it’s staff. Lopi knew he could make a deal for you as the Mistress was all but trying to give you away. She had put an ad out to other business owners like theirs if they wanted to buy you.

She was claiming you were a problem and a waste of money for her. The three of them were in the brothel business they had there own as a front for the black market slave cart they ran. They needed a new attraction to there front business and after hearing your stage work the three of them were set on you. There were other bidders but they found themselves merciful changing they’re minds. Lopi rubbed his chin as he looked at the Mistress of the brothel. You can curled up on the floor where he and the others had left you. At least Ciokpi had been nice enough to pull your pants and straighten your shirt back properly. “Tell you what lowblood I’ll pay you half her auction fee’s plus a premium for being unpailed but I want her trainer for free.”

Lopi pointed to the olive blood who was meekly beside her. The Mistress seemed to raise her nose a little in disgusted. “I would want full audition fee’s for her as-”

Lopi hissed back at her; “She’s been tampered with or her mutant as caused her to lack the bulge which means any of our clients will have no use for her and possible problems for if or when we breed her.”

The Mistress tried to get him to choice another then. “Is there not way I can change your mind my Lords. She is a untrained still and is unwilling to submit-”

Fikope scoffed as Lopi answered the troll; “We like breaking in things bitch you lowbloods may get off on submissive trolls but we like the fighting ones the fiery the better.”

The tamer seemed to shiver befog the Mistress sighed; “Fine let us draw up a contract on the transfer.”

The three highbloods nodded as Raavis was left to watch as you were left on the floor in tears of fear, misunderstanding, and shame. Raavis had taken it very slow with you since he couldn’t rush you through things but he could see now that was a bit of a mistake good or bad he didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off YES the Empress finally appears in the next Chapter! lol now on the matters at hand; to make the chapters come out faster I'm going to be knocking back content amount so that the chapters are shorter in length. As much as I find it enthralling to type out 20 pages and over 13000 words each chapter I'm taking way to long to get things out. In addition to that well it gets a bit... um... annoying at times when I see how much I have left to do and how much i've done. So I'm apologizing know if the route seems rushed in anyway. it is for both your sakes as well as my own. I will try to make it as much as the same as I can without having to spend months and months on chapter content. Anyways I do hope you darlings enjoyed the chapter very much! Thank you for reading! Please remember to kudo and comment if that is okay you with of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we meet the empress! YAY! I'm sorry for the long wait I had gotten a little side tracked with my Path of a Hero writing. I just finished editing this chapter today so I hope you all like it! It's a lot longer than what I thought it was going to be (^w^); Anywho's I hope you darlings like it! Now onto chapter five!
> 
> On the side note someone had asked me to pronounce Raavis, Ciokpi, Lopi, and Fikope.   
> Raavis= Raw-v-is  
> Ciokpi= Ki-o-pe  
> Lopi= Lo-pi  
> Fikope= Fi-cope

Raavis sighted heavily as he looked at you if it wasn’t for the situation that had just happened he would have thought he had to do more training with you. Honestly the mutant slave he was encharge with and who he grew to be mutual with was not the slave that was currently on the floor in front of him. You were so… Pathetic looking. 

He honestly didn’t know what to do other than kind of let you wept and curl up into a ball which caused a little of him to feel bad for you though it wasn’t much. But ultimately this was the nature of the beast when you both were slaves too. You were lucky to not have to do what he’s had to do. Raavis stepped forward a little before he knelt down some on the back of his kneels. He gently and slowly moved his hand to your arm as he spoke. “Y/n, that’s quiet enough. As hard as it might be at the least they didn’t prob you open.” 

You pulled your arm away from him with an upset face and tone. “Don’t tell me that I’m not allow to cry! Don’t tell me that I should be thankful they didn’t fucking sexually assault me well they were at it Raavis! I know what it is to be chained up and have you fucking sick freaks feel around in me! I seen and felt all of it with Fachina!” 

You swiped at Raavis trying to direct your upset anger from the situation to him. Raavis took this in stride as well it was part of his job. He waved his hand at you in both a mercy and be calm. “Y/n, I understand alright trust me I understand. You think I don’t know what it’s like than you are sadly mistaken.” 

You glared at him and much like how you did when you first met you flash your teeth at him. Raavis shifted onto his butt as he looked at you. He touched your arm once again as he spoke. “I know how it is Y/n because I’ve lived it. You think I was always a tamer? You think I was born to this? No don’t you remember telling you I had to settle a debt here?” 

You frowned before you thought about it. You gave him a bit of an unsure look as you spoke “Yeah… you have a friend waiting for you, a teal blood?” 

Raavis nodded a little. “Yeah, see before you I was a bucket slave. A bucket troll. Do you what that is Y/n?” 

You shook your head as Raavis sighed a little. “Y/n before you and every time your laid over because of an injury I’m put back into the bucket slave services. Basically… we’re sold to trolls, our clients, and we pail for the exchange for money. We breed as you will but without the worry of grubs or bucket drones.” 

You frown a little as you asked; “So they make you sell your body Raavis?” 

Raavis nodded a little; “Yeah that’s right Y/n. I’m or was pailed from moon light to flame rise. So trust me when I tell you it could have been worse; because at least they didn’t prod you or stick anything in you.” 

Raavis eyed you a little as he watched you take in his words and his backstory a little. You seemed to relax a little as he told you which he thanked the Gogs for. Raavis seemed to get up so he was standing before he offered you his hand once again. “So yes Y/n I know what it is like and it is why I;m telling you that your lucky it didn’t happen. Know let’s get out of here. We have other things to do today Y/n plus I’m sure you’d rather like the distraction right?” 

You take his hand before you spoke up feeling bad about how you reacted to him. You were shameful for it. “Raavis…” 

Raavis hummed a little as he pulled you up onto your feet. “What Y/n?” 

You squeezed his hand a little as you seemed to become emotional again. “I’m sorry Raavis.” 

Raavis clips your leash onto your collar before he offers you a gentle smile. He tugged at your leash a little before he spoke in the same gentleness as he always did. “Hey it’s okay it’s tough I know. It’s my fault I didn’t prepare you for something like this. But we don’t have to worry about that any more okay Y/n? Let’s just leave this behind.” 

You nodded feeling a little bit better. “Yeah I think it’s best we get out of here.” 

Raavis nodded as he started to move out of the door with you after him. Raavis however didn’t take you back to your cell, his room, or to go work. Instead you found yourself looking at him confused as you were at the rather new area of the brothel. There was only three doors there each were fancy looking in door design.

He gestured you silently to stay at the side of the two to the left door as he walked into the room. You stayed where Raavis told you too simply because you had no desire to be left alone after what happened. You found that Raavis would stay longer around you if you did what he said plus after what you went through you wanted and needed comfort which is something only he could provide. You didn’t know how long Raavis was in the room but it felt like hours had past to you. 

When he did come out finally come out Raavis was holding a small pouch in his hand. He tucked the pouch into the inside of his shirt sleeve before he looked at you. He gave a bit of a smile seeing you still where he left you. He grabbed your leash before he tugged at it a little. “Come on, we’ve got some things to do. We’ve been giving a break today so why don’t I treat you so that you can try to forget what happened earlier.” 

You looked at him a little; “Raavis I don’t think-” 

Raavis seemed to shrug as he moved his hand to the back of your collar where it locked together. You shuddered a little as your felt his hand flick something against your neck. You knew that action well as it was disarming your collar from electrocuting you when you went outside the brothel. You looked at him a little before your face brighten up a little; “We’re going outside?!” 

You quickly choose to direct your mind towards the idea of going out into the town. You had only been outside for a hand full of times so the idea of going outside was something that being a exciting and over all something that reduced you into a happy being. Every problem small or large was forgotten because going outside was a reward. Raavis nodded as he smiled at your reaction. “Yeah we are. I want to take you to a couple of places too so do you think you can listen to me well we’re out?” 

You nodded with a giant smile on your face. “Yes I can Raavis I promise I’ll be good for you well we’re outside. Cross my heart.” 

You took your right hand pointing finger and made a ‘X’ motion over your left side. Raavis didn’t understand the gesture but understand you were swearing to him you’d be good. Raavis gave a bit of a half smile before he tugged at your leash. “Good come on let’s go.” 

You nodded as you hurried behind him and to his side as you both walked out onto the street. You always tensed the moment your foot touched the outside of the brothel but two steps into the street you always relaxed. You followed Raavis around as he did his errands basically. You went some different stores than the ones you went with him before as some of them were writing up stuff or he handed them paper work. You honestly weren’t paying attention in those shops because it held no interest for you. 

You ended up at a small shop in the middle of the slave area of the town. The town didn’t have a slave trade or market area where you could buy and sell slaves. It was more like pet shops and information centers on other town auctions and events. You both walked into a shop that had very fancy display windows with what looked like to be collars in the windows. You wondered why you both were at a collar shop. You didn’t need a new tight collar or anything as far as you knew. 

You figured maybe the Master and that Bitch wanted him to fetch them some more cheap slave collar for newcomers or something like that as it wouldn’t be the first time they had done that. You didn’t think anything of it as you stood beside Raavis. The bell on the door had announced your presents to the shop keeper who seemed to move the blanket like door aside as he stepped forward from the back. Raavis was taking out another paper as he silently handed it to the shop owner. 

The shop keeper himself was a rather short purple blood. He had these odd looking ears that seemed more like fins than ears. The troll read the paper a little before he nodded silently at you both. He tucked the paper down and into his pocket before he looked at you. He seemed to be sizing you up a little which made you automatically defensive. Raavis pulled your leash a little in a warning which had you clam down some. 

The shop keeper seeming to finished looking you up and down as he moved behind his counter and he pulled up a treasure chest type box. He opened it to seem to show tons of shiny lime green orbs. You looked at the orbs in wonder as you were trying to figure out if it was gemstones or something like that. Your attention was snapped away when he closed it after taking one out. He placed the box back under the counter without a word before he moved from behind the counter and towards you holding the orb. The orb itself was small if you had to guess the size it was probably a toonie or something that would fit in your mouth anyways. 

The shop keeper seemed to get closer to you holding that thing which had you growl humanly at him as you weren’t sure if he was going to hurt you with that or not. Raavis hear you give that warning flat growl of yours. He panicked as if you bit this troll he’d be in trouble. Raavis jerked your collar causing you to choke at the suddenness of the force of his pull. He moved his hand out to the troll. “How about if I gave it to her instead. She’s not… Friendly with other trolls.” 

The Purple blood looked at Raavis before he placed the bright lime green shiny orb into his hand with a annoyed look. “Make sure she chews it well. Let me know when she’s done doing so.” 

Raavis nods a little as the troll goes to the back room. Raavis sighs for a moment in relief this collar maker was one of the Highbloods’ most trusted collar maker so he didn’t want to be responsible for something happening to him. Raavis looked at you with a disapproving look; “Don’t do that again Y/n do you hear me? You can’t go attacking people or growling at them.” 

You gave Raavis a set glare as you snapped at him. “I don’t know what he wanted to do and I wasn’t about to let myself get hurt.” 

Raavis was a bit annoyed at you know but he kept his cool. “Oh you’re so stupid sometimes I could just whack your head off the wall. You honestly think I’d put you in danger like that?” 

You upturned your lip in a scowl which was an answer in itself as a yes. Raavis rubbed his temples with a heavy sigh. “He was just giving you candy Y/n. Use that stupid nose of yours for once in your life. I can’t believe I have to even tell you to do that.” 

You shifted a little crossing your arms with a pout. You weren’t a troll so how were you supposed to know. You just played it smooth as you looked at the shiny orb in his hand. “So that’s what that is? Candy?” 

Raavis nodded a little in a lie. He hoped you at least believed him about that. “Yeah in slave shops like this they’re supposed treats like this. When slaves normally come into shops like this they’re supposed to get treats like this.” 

You ohhed a little as you questioned; “So it’s dessert candy?” 

Raavis nodded with a breathless smile as he thought okay he can lie about this just keep going. You didn’t need to know that leader Highblood had made him do this which was best and probably the easiest way to get you started on sopor; “Yeah dessert candy… it’s a very sweet kind of candy. Slave’s normally get it when they get new collars so its kinda like a way to reward them. These are special kind of candy for special slaves as you can only get them at collar shops. So here, have it and remember the taste because this isn’t something you’ll get every new collar.” 

You gave him a look before he dropped it into your hand. You shrugged a little as Raavis would never stir you wrong. After all he was the one that brought you, your food so he’d know if it was bad or not. As you popped the hard candy into your mouth your tongue was assaulted with flavor and the sweetness of it. You hummed so loudly as you closed your eyes. It was almost like the sour coating on the outside of sour keys but it was balanced with a almost caramel sugar taste to it. 

It honestly was one of the best things you’ve ever tasted here. It only deepened in a sugary goodness when you started to chewed the orb. The longer you chewed the more your mouth started to water for more. You were so entranced with the taste of the candy you didn’t even notice that the troll had taken off your collar and was measuring you for a new one. 

You gave a happy sigh as the troll spoke up a little unused do the fact you were loving the sopor candy. The shop owner spoke in amusement at the sight. “I have to say this is a first for me young tamer. I’ve never seen an slave like the taste of sopor candy like she does. It normally makes them tired or dozy. This slave makes it look more like it’s the best thing it’s ever eaten.” 

Raavis hummed a little as he spoke; “I’ll have to put it in the slave report than for the Highbloods’. I know they are having a hard time with the vapor so maybe the candy is a better opinion till she gets depended on it.” 

The shop keeper hummed lightly. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea to inform them young tamer. Maybe if you show how good you are training the starters of sopor slaves than you could make a bit of a boons from it as training sopor slaves is one of the hardest things to do.” 

Raavis just hummed a little not at the thought of it because he’d never do that. Once he was free from this place he was never stepping foot back into this world. Thankfully the shop keeper wasn’t that much later as he had finish taking your measurements for your new and more comfortable collar as requested by the trio of Highbloods. 

Once he had clipped your choker collar back on is when it seemed you started to eat the candy breaking it with your teeth. Raavis commented lightly. “I’m sure you’ll send the product to Master Lopi correct?” 

The book keep nodded which Raavis seemed to sigh in relief before he knew he’d have to hurry back to the brothel with you in toe because once the sopor was full effect in your system you’d be… needy. Which he didn’t want that over his head with these Highbloods. Raavis clipped your lead back on before he gave it a tug. “Come on Y/n let’s go we’re done here it’s time to go back now.” 

You cheered forgetting the other troll was even there and where you even were. Raavis bowed though before you both walked out the door and headed back to the brothel. As you walked however your head started to feel fuzzy as you got back to the brothel with Raavis. 

Raavis looked at you with almost a sad look. His hand into your hair than as he started to pet your head also like you were a dog. You giggled before you tried to knock his hand from your head. “Raavis! Stop it, I’m not a dog!” 

You felt your mouth slur as you spoke. You shook your head a little which Raavis smiled a little. “Alright, alright Y/n I wouldn’t treat you like a ‘dog’. Come on let’s get you back it seems you rather tried.” 

You followed Raavis as everything seemed to shift more like the colors and lights seemed to twinkle and dance. Everything almost had a melody to it. The sounds had a beat and a rhythm that you never heard before. The bells on some of the shops tinged as the chimes on the houses chimed when the breeze would hit them. Everything just felt alive and you were unaware of how much you were pushing your side against Raavis. 

You were seeking contact from him as his touch was warm like how Signless’s was and how like yours normally was too. It didn’t take to long to get back to the brothel which even than Raavis had taken you back to his room. You didn’t mind nor did you care much as you eagerly climbed into his nestbox. You flopped down as you smiled up at him. Raavis looked at you for a moment before he sat on the edge of the nestbox. 

He flopped a few of the blankets on you though you pushed them off. Raavis’s olive green eyes weakened a lot as they went soft as he watched you. Raavis reached out before he rubbed his thumb against your cheek softly in a caring gesture. “You stay here alright Y/n? I have to go sort out a few things and than I’ll be back.” 

Raavis could see the effect the sopor was having on you and a little part of himself felt horrible about it. However he had to go report back so as he went to move his hand away you grabbed his wrist with both your hands. You didn’t want him to go, suddenly it felt like you were going to be all lone again. Everything became to much emotionally and mentally. “Stay… please stay.” 

Raavis shook his head prying your fingers off him. “No, I have to report back to the Master. You stay here and I’ll be back.” 

Raavis wasn’t sure if you were upset that he was leaving because you were upset and needed affection or because of the neediness of your nook. It was normal for sopor slaves to be wanting to mate… a lot. For you however unknown to Raavis wasn’t the case; you were just over emotional and clingy. Raavis patted your head a little as he got up before he yet again had to pry your hands off him. 

Raavis words were falling a little on deaf ears as you almost fall out of the nest box trying to keep him close. Raavis did get away from you as you didn’t have the strength to keep yourself up on your feet or to move out of the nestbox which forced you to stay in the nest box. You pleaded and begged for him to stay with you but he didn’t. Raavis said a few more times he’ll be back as quickly as he could. It didn’t bring you any comfort though which you started to cry some upset that you’d suddenly be alone again. 

You couldn’t do much when Raavis left locking the door as he did so. Not that you would go anywhere not like this. As time passed you got more desperate for attention and for comfort. You felt so terribly hot like there was a fever under your skin. You scrapped and claws at Raavis’s nest box before you groaned as you tried to bury your head into fur’s Raavis gave you. “Raa!” You whined loudly for him as you tried to bury your head into the furs even more. “Raa! Make it stop!” 

Instead of a small and gentle hand you were used too you felt a rather large one touch your back. You popped your head out of the furs already in fight mode as you shouted as you went to attack the troll who was in Raavis’s bedroom. You were not feeling well and you were scared because only Raavis had the key to get in here so by someone else being in there with you meant something happened to him. You gave a growled and swung your hands out trying to claw and bite the intruder. 

You panted as the troll had grabbed both your hands into one of his to stop them from moving well the other hand pinned you to the bed. You stared in a glare at the troll before the troll started to look familiar. You calmed down quite a bit rather quickly at that because it was one of the highblood’s you knew. You think his name was Lopi. You relaxed into his hand as you looked up at him tiredly. Your spoke sounded sap of energy as you snapped at him. “What do you want? How did you get in here?” 

He was amused as you had your first good dose of sopor but here you were still feisty as ever. Lopi smiled a little as he answered you. “That tamer of yours gave me the key. He said he’d be longer than what he thought. So he figured you needed someone to watch over you because of the other useless tamers would want to cull you plus you aren’t feeling well; right you little mutant?” 

You started huffing a little at him before he moved his hand pressing it gently against your chest in a silent command to stay still. His hand moved than from your chest once you calmed your breathing some and cupped the side of your face. You leaned into his touch unable to help it as you nuzzled your face into his hand. He let go of your hands as he watched you grabbed his arm to keep it in place. Normally he was cold to the touch but this time he was warm so very warm which was very soothing to you.

Lopi stared at you as he thought about your reaction to the sopor. You were very clingy but that wasn’t a bad thing it made bonding easier. Lopi knew Ciopki wanted to be your owner since he liked pretty little slaves like you but since you were for the moment going to be in his business he had to bond with you. Sopor slaves were a tricky bunch of slaves to not only make but to control too. 

It was important for the first few starting doses that they were there so you’d see them as care giver and provider. It was also the easier method of control over the slave too since sopor to trolls was very addicting but only the Highblood caste could have access to it. It forced the slaves to have to stay with them. The sopor seemed to work well with you thought but maybe the dosage was wrong since a fever was normal if slaves had to much. He wondered if they should try you with liquid sopor when they got back to the business. 

Lopi pulled at his arm taking it away from you which you looked at him with a whine. Your face was flushed a pretty red color it was a bit vibrant against your pale s/c skin. Your unique e/c eyes popped out because of it. Lopi didn’t even mind how high your temperature had gotten either. Lopi moved a little so his back could be against the wall before he offered you his body and lap. 

You not having the energy to even crawl over to him so you simply just flopped down onto his lap. You dazedly looked up at him grabbing at his shirt. You silently pleaded for him to help you as his now cooler temperature to your own felt so nice. You groaned loudly in relief when his rather large hand brushed through your hair. You closed your eyes savoring the pleasant feeling. You sighed relaxing into him even more as his hand moved from your hair and onto your face. 

You were just out of your mind so you didn’t care what he was doing as long as you weren’t alone and he kept touching your heated skin. Within twenty minutes you out cold on Lopi’s lap. Lopi gave a dark chuckle as your arm were stretched across his legs as your head was nuzzling into his thigh. Yes you would do just fine in his business. 

After a few days in and out of what you’ve come to know as routine you were left very confused and unsure of what to do or what was going on. You had seen more of the three highbloods than you had of Raavis. It was to the point Raavis simply didn’t come anymore. It worried you greatly that he wasn’t here. It was all made worse when any attempt to ask about him was dismissed or well the question was giving a vague answer. 

You were currently with Ciokpi and Fikope in the private rooms. It was a smaller one than normal as there was only enough room for them, a table with the green bubbly thing, and you. You were laying in between the two with your head on Ciokpi’s thigh and your feet gently pushing at Fikope’s leg gently for fun. Your shoes were off as soon as you had walked into the room as Fikope wanted to look at something on your feet? 

You weren’t sure and to be honest you didn’t really care. You sighed loudly as you rolled over to your side looking at nothing but the green bubble machine. This was boring you weren’t allowed to sing nor you weren’t allowed to do anything. They wouldn’t play games with you and Raavis wasn’t here to adjust something either or give you ideas. You tucked your feet under Fikope’s leg a little before he tsked his tongue at you. Fikope spoke up breathing the green vapor at you; “What’s wrong with you?” 

You looked at him with an slightly scowl before you started to push at his leg with your feet this time trying to kick him. “I’m bored; you both are boring. I’m here to entertain you and you don’t want me to do my job. Do you not know how this works or what?” 

It wasn’t like you wanted to do anything for the brothel but you wanted Raavis to get out of here so he can get you both out of here. Fikope scoffed a little as he grabbed your feet and pushed your legs up and apart. You looked at up him with another deeper scowl which you moved to whack at him but Ciokpi was there to help. Ciokpi hit Fikope’s arm as he spoke to you. “Well we don’t feel like have you prance and parade yourself around like you do with other clients. But I can understand the boredom of just laying here. So how about we go outside with you? I’m sure you haven’t had a walk in a while have you?” 

You shook your head as no you hadn’t been outside in since Raavis took you out to that shop and that weird doctor guy a few days before. You looked at Ciokpi as you questioned a little; “Are you allowed to take me out? I… I don’t want the collar to go off again. Raavis said he’s the only one that can take me out.” 

You were scared, very scared at the thought about going outside with these highbloods’ not that they were mean or abusive any; it was more because you didn’t want to be electrocuted again if you could help it. You still had some faint scars on your neck and hands from the first and only time you had did that. Ciokpi and Fikope looked at each other for a moment before looking at you. Ciokpi spoke up as he hummed lightly. “Oh I see, I believe we are allowed to after everything that’s happen but I’d rather not test it. How about we do something else than. When was the last time you had your collar off?” 

You answered with what you thought what was the truth. “I don’t remember. I don’t know how long I’ve been here but the last time I didn’t have my collar off was when I was free with my… unit. I got captured during a um… I don’t know. It was like a raid I got separated from my unit and I trusted an troll who was offering safe place to hide but it was a trap. He was working with the bluebloods and they took me away.” 

You looked down quite a bit as you were staring at your feet. Ciokpi seemed to look at you sadly as Fikope seemed like it was far to normal story. Ciokpi seemed to offer an gentle touch and a concerned tone. “Well, why don’t we give you something to remember than? Come here…” 

You looked up at Ciokpi before you leaned near him a little. Ciokpi smiled a little as he moved his smaller finger to the back of your collar. He moved his finger a little wiggling it around as you rasped a little from the tightening of the collar. Ciokpi look a few seconds till you heard the soft sound of a click. What had become an normal pressure on your throat and around your neck had lifted within an instant. 

You gave an rather big and blissful sigh as Ciokpi undid your collar. You haven’t had it off in so long that your arms broke out in goosebumps and you had closed your eyes at the sensation of air getting to your neck. Ciokpi and Fikope could see were the tight collar had dug into your flesh as it was indented and a bit raw from where it would rub constantly. 

Fikope reached his hand out as he rubbed the back of your neck lightly. His fingers were smooth but gently. You gave an rather lewd groan as you shivered and relaxed back into his hand with a truly blissful expression on your face. You leaned into him and his hand as you became almost putty in his hands. Fikope gave a scoffed chuckle as Ciokpi smiled at it. If all they had to do was get you out of your collar they would have done it first day. 

The pair watched you before Ciokpi pulled you up into his lap and handed Fikope your collar for the other to look at. Ciokpi stroked and rubbed the few red areas which had you melt into him. The two highblood’s were rather interested in your reaction and sensitivity to your neck. However time grew short as the time they had with you was going to be done for the day. Ciokpi seemed to move his arm a little from your spot on him. You blinked up at him sleepily before he spoke with a smile. “It’s time for us to part and you need to put your collar back on.” 

You looked at the pair a little sorrowful as you didn’t want to put the collar back on but on the flip side you had felt shameful to admit it but you felt naked without your collar on. You bemused in an mixed manner. “Do I have too?” 

Ciokpi laughed a little as Fikope answered. “Yes you do little slave now will you put it on or will we have to troll-handle you?” 

You sighed as Ciokpi sweetened the deal a little. “We’ll do this the next time we visit alright? I promise.” 

You seemed to accept the terms as you bowed your head a little and pulled any hair out of the way if it was in the way. Fikope smiled a little as he moved clicking your collar back on. You sighed a little in both odd comfort but in sadness too at the thought. You were almost basically been conditioned to feel like the collar was part of your body. You rubbed the collar against your neck feeling the weight back that was on it. 

Fikope clipped your lead onto your collar but let it hang as neither needed to use it. Ciokpi placed a hand on your shoulder as he squeezed it a little. “Let’s take you back now. Come along now.” 

You nodded a little as Ciokpi’s hand went from your shoulder and around your wrist. You seemed to wiggle your hand out of his grip and grabbed his finger instead as Fikope followed behind you both. Ciokpi and Fikope took you back towards your cell. You weren’t happy about that since you missed Raavis’s bedroom and nestbox. You obeyed though as you stepped into your cell when you were prompted too. 

As you moved into your cell as you did so you turned to look at Ciokpi. “Cio can I ask you something?” 

Ciokpi smiled sweetly at you as he moved to unclipped your lead. “What is it Aoon?” 

You didn’t understand what he called you but that was alright as how he said the word it must had meant something endearing. You rubbed your hands together a little as you spoke up. “Cio, when’s Raavis coming back? Did I do something wrong? The Master and Mistress didn’t hurt him did they?” 

Ciokpi looked at you a little sadly like he knew something you didn’t. Ciokpi cupped your cheek lightly as he let his thumb rub against it in a calm manner. “No, no you didn’t do anything wrong Aoon. The tamer is simply busy right now is all. I promise he’ll be back very soon fear not our little Mutant.” 

You looked up at him with an unsure look at his words. Ciokpi seemed to sense you didn’t full believe him as he offered you a tiny bit of information. “The tamer is well Aoon. You will see him once he comes back to the brothel. If I see him when I go I will let him know to come see you okay?” 

You nodded a little feeling a little bit better about Ciopki words. “Okay… Thank you Ciokpi I appreciate it a lot.” 

Ciokpi just smiled as he patted your head. He slipped out of the cell and closed the door behind him. You were left in your cell fully alone for the first time in a long while. Within a few hours you had your back against your cell wall as you were brought here by the highbloods left when they left. 

You felt a strange kind of comfort and relief to be back here after so long but it was over shadowed a little by the sorrow in your heart. Despite Ciokpi’s words you suddenly started to think differently about it again. Raavis had to be died or maybe he left you too. Maybe your work was enough that he could get out of here. You shook your head trying to shake those thoughts of out your mind. No, Ciokpi had told you Raavis was busy and if anyone Ciokpi wouldn’t or maybe more likely he wouldn’t lie to you. You curled up a little resting your head onto your knees. 

You stared a little around the cell feeling cold and lonely. As you glanced around you seen the little stuff creature Raavis had giving you a long while ago. You grabbed it before setting it onto your knees. You brushed some of the dust and dirt off it before you ran your fingers against the material. Honestly you were a little surprised to see it still here. You were sure someone would have taken it but you guess because this cell was still technically yours others weren’t allowed into it but also you didn’t want anyone else in here either. 

You didn’t mind the highbloods Ciokpi and Fikope they were nice but they weren’t Raavis. You trusted Raavis but you were starting to think you misplaced that trust. You perked up a little when you heard the doors at the end of the hall open than close. You had done this many nights before when you only heard one set of foot steps. You worked yourself up with hope that it was Raavis only to be disappointed. However this time the steps stopped outside your door. 

You perked up almost shooting from your spot on the floor and into the body that opened the door. You hugged and wrapped your arms around Raavis tightly so relieved to see him and to see he hadn’t left you like the others. He cared about you and he was here now which meant everything was okay now. 

Raavis was a little surprised to see you so relieved to see him. Honestly he had been away for three weeks dealing with the trade agreement between himself and the Highbloods. They really didn’t want him and he really didn’t want to go there. So they were discussing terms of a contract nullification basically his contract was going to be null and void once you were in their shop which was fine to Raavis of course as that was the point of everything to finally be free. 

Unfortunately part of his side of the deal was to make sure you got there but also to keep you as calm as possible turning the transition time. A few extra days in services never hurt anyone. Raavis was gently as he rubbed your back softly as he apologized to you. “I’m sorry I… scared you so badly Y/n. Ciopki told me absence has been hard on you. It wasn’t something I wanted unfortunately I had to deal with your new written contracts with the Highbloods. It took a lot longer than I thought it would. There is a lot of legal stuff that goes on when breaching old contracts and instating new ones. It’s all boring stuff let me tell you but it’s all over know so I’m back to stay.” 

Raavis smiled as he spoke half truths to you as he patted your hair lightly. “Have you been good well I was gone? Not taking a new tamer have you?” 

You chuckled a little as you shook your head giving him one more tight squeeze before you let him go. “No I promise no new tamers. Though I did take a Highblood finger well you were gone.” 

You winked at him before he laughed a little and held out his hand to you to take. “That’s my slave. Come on let’s go to my room so you can tell me about all the bad things you’ve been up to well I’ve been away.” 

You grinned happy before taking his hand. “Yes!” 

You spend the night with Raavis in his room and it was enjoyable. Raavis honestly thought it was one of the best nights he had with you yet. By morning you both were laying in bed together. You both were up but Raavis wasn’t making a move to get up so you weren’t about to either as you laid there both you and Eaavis spoke about little things. 

Your head was resting on his arm which he was stroking the back of your head gently and moving his hands through your hair. He was only doing that because Ciokpi had ordered him too so that when the transfer happened it would sooth you. Raavis looked at you as by this point he could see that even the smallest of amount of sopor had done to you. 

You were more… not obedient but more willing to listen and carefree about certain things. You had gotten very touchy feely too by that he meant that you were touching his hand and chest as you were looking for physical comfort. You questioned a little which had he pause in his touching of you. “Raavis we’re still going to escape aren’t we?” 

Raavis paused as he looked at you before he nodded lightly. “Yes we are. It’ll be a little tricky now that we’re going to be going to the highblood’s business loan adventure but it’ll be easy enough transporting is the best time. Fortunately I’m going with you so that’ll save you from being chained up for transport.” 

You nodded a little in understanding before you smiled a little at him. “I guess you have everything figured out than huh?” 

Raavis nodded again before he continued to stroke your hair. He didn’t say anything after that. You felt suddenly like there was a bit of distance between you and Raavis. Something that wasn’t there before it was like you had been emotional cut off and you didn’t like it. You tried too reach out emotionally at him thinking you could some how bring it back. “You know I trust you right Raavis? You tell me what to do and I’ll do it without question because we’re a team. Tamer and Entertainer.” 

Raavis sighed a little as he nodded. “Of course Y/n I know that. Don’t worry okay? I’m sorry if I seem a little distant I have a lot on my plate with everything going on; rest assured I will let you know if I need any help because we are a team.” 

You smile at him happy about his response. “I guess it would be tiring… But you’ll be able to rest soon!” 

You beamed another smile at him which Raavis teased. “Thank the Gogs for that. I think a nice long rest in my hive with my bark-beast sounds just about prefect.” 

You nodded clearly not taking in his words because they said nothing about you in them. You and Raavis almost were counting down the days but in different meaning. Raavis was counting down the days till he was free from the slave business well you were counting down the days when you were supposed to escape under Highbloods’ nose when they took you to there business. Either way Raavis played you for the fool and his meal ticket. 

It was the day of the final day but it was one of the busiest days yet so you were wondering if the Master and Mistress would even let you go on loan out to the Highbloods. You were currently in Raavis’s room as you were watching Ravvis who was packing his things as well as your stuff into a back pack. You frowned a little not understanding what was happening as no one had told you as of yet not even Raavis. 

You had gathered enough spare information on your own to come up with the idea of you being a loan out for a few weeks since after all it’s happened before. You asked suddenly confused about what he was doing as he was packing like you both weren’t coming back. “Why are you packing our stuff? We can’t escape you know.” 

Raavis hummed as he glanced back at you. You had been getting forgetful now he had noticed since the steady amount of sopor candy that the highblood’s had been giving you. It was kind of sad to see you changing and you weren’t even aware of it. Raavis looked back at the backpack as he answered you. “You know those Highbloods that have been around calling on you lately and have been in this bedroom.” 

You tilted your head still confused; “Yeah what about them?” 

Raavis sighed as he pulled the final strap of the bag to close it. “They bought us from the Mistress and we’re being taken to there business in Bilopki.” 

You frowned before you looked at him confused; “Oh I thought we were like a trade over or something like that. This is a good thing right?” 

Raavis paused lightly well for him it was but you not so much. He made a smile though as if not to alarm you as he answered. “Yes Y/n this is a very good thing. It means that we have a chance to...” He mouthed the word ‘escape’ at you. “So I would take it as a good thing. It… it screws up my plans a little but not to worry it’s not a big deal. Like I said before I have everything figured out just follow my lead alright?” 

You nodded at his words before he clipped your lead onto your choker collar. “Come on let’s go. We have a long journey ahead of us.” 

You sighed heavily as Raavis put his bag on with all your shared stuff in it. Raavis put the room key on the desk and left the door open for the first time since he got there. You both walked out into the shipping area at the side of the brothel. You semi remembered this spot but you had both paused for a moment for Raavis to turn off your chocker collar as you’d both be stepping outside. 

As you both did step outside of the doors you seen the three Highblood’s standing there which Ciokpi waved seeming excited to see you. You smiled at him waving back well Fikope and Lopi were leaned close to each other talking. Beside them was two carts one was a carriage since it had windows in it but the other was a wooden box with it’s back doors opened. You knew what that was and you weren’t to happy about that either. 

The only good part was that neither the Master or that Bitch was there which is when you had noticed a few other trolls around you and Raavis. The smallest out of all of them was holding a new collar. You narrowed your eyes before growling as the trolls came closer with another collar. 

Oh no the last time you got a new collar it was this choke collar and you weren’t happy with what you thought would be an even tighter one. You fought against the trolls that had suddenly tried to pinned as you tried fruitlessly to get away. One of the troll screamed causing the three Highblood’s to laugh as you bite hard enough to draw blood. 

You thrashed and kicked around threatening anyone who dared to get close to you which even included Raavis since he didn’t tell you about getting a new collar so rightful so you were pissed at him. It was a bit of a show before Fikope stepped up seeing you had wasted enough time in throwing a tantrum as much fun as it was to watch. “Hey, hey come on our little mutant don’t be like that. It’s a way more comfortable collar than that choke collar you got on. Come on put it on for me, please?” 

He smiled as he grabbed the collar from the one trolls hand and he opened it. You glared at him a little before you sighed some. Fikope was nice to you plus he did say please. You lifted your chin a little exposing your thoart to him as he popped the new collar onto your neck and put on a new longer lead onto it. He popped off your old collar leaving Raavis to hold onto it than he handed it off to the others trolls. You rubbed your neck a little as Fikope smiled at you. “See not so bad now is it? No fuss no muss and it’s over and done with.” 

Fikope patted your head a little which you huffed loudly as the new collar as looser and did feel nicer against your skin. “Well they deserve the pain for being assholes.” You glared a little at Raavis not to happy with him. “And some needed to be reminded I don’t like being kept in the dark.” 

Raavis looked away a little as he took the new led from Fikope who was amused by it. Lopi waved his hand at Fikope and Raavis. “Go on into the cart. We’ll see you at the business when you get there. Do be gently with her she’s our prized possession.” 

Raavis mumbled in a small tone. “Yes Master Lopi.” 

Raavis started to move up the ramp into the slave cart and tugged at your new led. He wish he had your old one as you were digging your heels in again not making this easy on him. It’s just about all you could do to make his life miserable at the moment. Raavis didn’t quite care anymore since your well being wasn’t tied to his life once you had both arrived. 

You gurgled as you were forced up the plank into the smaller all wooden wagon slave cart by Raavis yanking the lead and a few trolls pushing you up the ramp. You huffed as you were forced into the slave box cart and the door was slammed shut on both you and Raavis. You sat down as far away from him as you could in the tiny space which Raavis just sighed about. 

Though he didn’t clip your lead into the cart as he should have. You both didn’t say anything even though you could hear the highbloods’ amusement from outside the door. You perked up a little hearing someone slap there hand on the wooden side before you swayed back some for the sudden movement forward. You braced yourself a little better as the cart was going. 

You weren’t to happy being in this again but at least this slave cart was in better condition that the one you were on the first time. You moved your hand a little so you could look at your new collar. It was a nice one with little symbols on the inside of it. You didn’t understand what it meant but that was okay it was probably a markers mark. You huffed a little when Raavis spoke up; “Come on Y/n you can’t be mad at me for not telling you. We went to get that collar measured remember? I thought it was pretty common sense you’d understand you’d be getting a new one.” 

You snapped at him a little; “Well it wasn’t and I don’t even remember being measure for a new collar. You still could have told me asshole. I have every right to be mad at you because I’m not a bitch.” 

You glared a little at him which he seemed to take the high road for this. “Alright, alright your right I should have told you that you were. It’s my fault okay. So stop being so huffy and puffy that’s not the way to handle yourself though you did a good job in letting one of the the new Master’s put on your collar.” 

You seemed to smile a little at the praise before you shut him down again with crossed arms and looked away. You were pouting he could tell you were pouting. It wasn’t uncommon and honestly he had seen you slowly become more tempered towards a pet since he first met you. You were losing your wildest somewhat which honestly he thanked the ancestors and Empress for. Besides you only pouted like that at him when you just wanted to make him think you were still mad at him. But it didn’t matter to Raavis either way because as soon as you got the the Highblood’s sopor shop he’d wash his hands of you. 

Raavis let you stew on your own a little which because there was nothing else to do so he watched you from the corner of his eye. Slowly you seemed to naturally start to migrate over to him. You seem to shift over making small glances at him before he sighed heavily. “Oh just get over here will you Y/n.” 

You smiled at him as you cuddled right up next to his side. You weren’t in love with him or anything like that but it was nice to have a friend there plus you trusted him and it was a bit stupid to bite the hand that feeds you too. You needed Raavis help in escaping so to stay mad at him was a waste of a good chance. 

Raavis wrapped his arms around you tightly as you nudged your face into his face making an tempt to say you were sorry for how you acted. Raavis sighed a little before patting your back accepting the unspoken apology. You sighed lightly before speaking to break the silence between you both. “Hey Raavis?” 

Raavis hummed lightly. “When we, you know what, will you help find my friends?” 

Raavis tighten his grip on you more he forgot how many times know he had answered that question. As you yawned though you were unaware of the lies he fed you. “Yeah, I will. I’ll take us to see Jilbua first so that we’re safe. Then I can ask him to use his contacts to find them for you.” 

You were going to say something when you and Raavis both got thrown forward into the cart when it stopped suddenly. There was a scream from outside which you were alarmed. Raavis gripped you close to him before he undid your lead from your collar. You whispered a little at Raavis who seemed to hold a grimaced look. “What’s going on?” 

You were scared that you can’t deny as this wasn’t something normal to happen as far as you knew from your other experience. Raavis shushed you gently as he spoke; “Listen to me don’t fight okay? I think it’s cart or slave bandits so just stay close to me. I’ll do the talking.” 

You nodded a little just as the door to the cart ripped opened. A rough voice came into the small wood cart; “Well, well it seems we hit the jackpot boys. A little tamer slut and a mutant little slave.” 

Raavis gripped his fists a little as he spoke. “We’ve got nothing for you the Highblood masters will be most displeased if we are not at the business when they are. I’m sure they would be more than willing to give an reward for the safe return of their prize slave.” 

The blueblood bandit laughed as he looked at Raavis. “Yeah right come out here slowly before I change my mind and we just cull both of you like the driver.” 

Raavis stared at the blueblood who was smiling at him. His inside voice cussed calling the blueblood a fucking highblood vulture. He looked back at you before he raised his hands lightly. You followed Raavis from behind as he stepped out of the cart. 

You thought it’d be safer to stay inside the cart. Close counters and if they had a weapons they wouldn’t be able to use it in such tight space. One of the bandits pushed you a little from behind Raavis. You whimpered a little as you were separated from him as you were doing what he told to do not to fight. You looked at Raavis pleading to do something as both the blueblood bandit leader and him started talking. 

Raavis was trying to talk himself and yourself out of the situation. Offering money and so on from the three Highblood’s who were your shared owners. It seemed that the bluebloods were done with Raavis words and empty promises. It all happened so quick before Raavis could move or you; the Blueblood shoved his sword into Raavis’s stomach. You screamed as colorless tears started to drip down your face; “Raavis!” 

He coughed out blood as the blueblood jerked the sword hilt more into his stomach so the dip of the blade came out of his back. Olive blood splashed the ground before Olive eyes turned to look at you widen in horror. He gasped your name as the blueblood jerked the sword out. “Y/n...” 

You fought at the arms that held you and through you over there shoulder. With one hand you fought and the other was out streched toward Raavis. “Raavis! Don’t leave, you promised! Raavis! Let me go!” 

You watched him get smaller, you had to watch as you got farther and farther away from your Caretaker, your gentle Raavis. Once he was out of sight you felt rage fill you. You reacted to it before the blueblood could react to you. You sank your teeth into the trolls ear and jerked your head to the side ripping a piece of it off. 

The blueblood threw you off him as he screamed in pain. You spat out the chuck of ear that was in your mouth and flashed your blue bloodied teeth at them. The blueblood went to stick you with the sword but you were a bit faster. Being in the brothel had taught you some things and killing a blueblood wasn’t nothing to it. 

You ended up getting the sword off the blueblood before slicing off his head and attacking the other one. You panted and gasped heavily you dropped the sword once the two were dead. You thought there was more bandits but there wasn’t which if they’re was only two why didn’t Raavis just fight. You didn’t think about that anymore as you hurried back the way you came to find Raavis. You ran back to Raavis who was on his side gasping and alive for now. You whimpered seeing the wound you didn’t know how to treat it or if you could but regardless of that you heard him give a low chuckle. “Stupid bark-beast…” 

You whimpered at him as you knelt down beside him. Raavis rolled onto his back as he looked up at you getting paled and weaker by the second. Raavis raised his hand gentle. “Come here… it’s okay the owners will be here soon. I’ll be okay.” 

You tucked yourself against him sniffling and rubbed your face against his chest. You felt his hand pat your hair shakily before pulling you close. You sobbed and cried begging him not to die that you both had to escape and he had to see his friend again and his bark-beast. 

Raavis didn’t say anything just let you go on and on about it. He let you basically cry yourself into a sleeping stupor. You were asleep against his side as Raavis felt himself slowly slip away as he did he was concerned not about himself but about you. It was selfish but he was happy you had fought your way back to his side. It was a shame that he will have gotten you killed and he’d die in chains. 

Raavis couldn’t pull you in closer nor could he felt the texture of yoru hair or skin on his finger tips. The last sense to leave was his sight but he died in peace knowing you were asleep and that you’d be by his side again as soon as the sun rose. 

Meanwhile the two more bluebloods had been coming up they were the other blueblood’s buddies. They’d came looking to see what had happened to them since they were late. It was a simple destroy and take job which normally didn’t take to long. Upon there arrive they found there two other gang members on the ground died with new pair of blueblood foot prints leading away from the pair. 

The two blueblood’s had followed the foot steps to your sleeping form. The bigger one of the two had his eyes soften for a moment seeing the dead troll you were nestled into and the collar around your neck. Poor pet went to it’s died owners side. It probably thought it was asleep or something like that. He sucked his fangs for a moment before he sighed as the smaller one spoke. “Do we cull it?” 

The troll looked over his shoulder at the other who had even questioned the thought of culling the mutant. The troll who was spoken too spoke up in an answer. “No it can be sold as it’s worth something if it can kill own kind don’t you think? Besides it’s trained so it’s worth something if anything at all. A trained pet is worth a lot of money.” 

The other hummed in agreement. “But it’ll attack us wouldn’t it Jirory?” 

Jirory lifted his eyes for a moment before shaking his head as he tugged at his pocket pulling out a cloth and vial. “Just hold it still Tirory and we can take it.” 

Tirory nodded a little getting ready when Jirory splashed the cloth with the liquid in the vial. He nodded as Tirory grabbed you waking you up from the emotional slumper. Tirory had grabbed your arms as Jirory grabbed the back of your head and pushed the cloth over your mouth and nose. You fought twisting or trying too before your legs gave out from the sleeping vapors from the liquid. 

Jirory pulled his hand from your mouth before he pulled you over his shoulder so your face was at his back. “Come on, Tirory we need to get back before the boss comes looking for us.” 

Tirory looked down before nodding as he followed the older blueblood. The two bluebloods made quick work to the village that wasn’t more than a ten minutes away from your spot with Raavis. They quickly made there way to the slaver markets like always. They were slave bandits they took slaves as they saw fit. It helped with the slave market plus well the highbloods shouldn’t always get the fun. 

Jirory shouted a little when they walked into the back room of the one slave trader shops there. “Boss, we got a good one! I think it’s a pet and it killed Ciciro and Titiro!” 

Jirory carefully placed you into one of the cages. He looked up at Boss had walked into the back with an interested look on his face. The older blueblood hummed lightly as he looked down at the cage Jirory had put you in. Tirory watched a little as the slave trader looked at his underlings with a smile as he looked at your unconscious form. 

He knew you would be his little cash beast an mutant who took down bluebloods was a prize from the Empress herself. He knew you were destiny for greatness in this trade. He clapped the two on the back. “Excellent find! We’ll be eating good once it sells.” 

Jirory nodded a little as the boss handed them a small pouch of coins. “Go hire two more underlings. I’ll wait for our little cash slave to wait up.” 

Both nodded before the left since that job was done and well they had a new job to too. You didn’t remember falling asleep but either way what you just had gone through had to be a dream clearly. So having to wake up didn’t sound so bad. You yawned as you shifted a little as the hard floor of your cell bothered your back. 

You moved to cuddle into the straw to bring it close to you like Ravvis had told you to do before however your fingers brushed against the smooth metal bars which had you blink a little awake in confusion. You looked in front of you a little to see you were in a dark small cage just big enough for you to fit in curled up. You frowned your brows blinking a little however things didn’t change at all. You moved a little up before you barked up a little. “Raavis?!” You called out a little for Raavis as you were scared that the dream wasn’t a dream. “Raa?! Raa, answer me!” 

You looked out a little waiting for Raavis to answer you but there wasn’t an answer. You did hear footsteps which gave you hope it was Raavis or maybe even the one of the Highbloods. Your hope was quickly dashed as an old white and blue haired and heavy scarred blueblood opened the door to the room and shut it behind him. 

He gave you a crooked smile as he looked at you. Dread filled you everything wasn’t a dream. Raavis was dead and the Highblood’s never got you. The bandits got you and what was easy to put together that this was the ring leader of the bluebloods bandits who killed Raavis. “Well, well looks looks like the killer pet is finally awake. Good. Now here’s how things work for ownerless pets.” 

You barked at the blueblood slaver as you shouted; “No! No! I have three Highblood owners now! Please I must get to them even if my tamers died I still have owners!” 

The blueblood looked a bit nervous as if you were Highbloods slave it mean he was in big trouble. “What are they’re names slave? Where were you headed before this unfortunate accident?” 

You looked at the blueblood as you spoke up; “It’s Lopi, Ciokpi, and Fikope… I was… I was heading to there business with my tamer. We were sold by that Bitch and the Master.” 

The Blueblood looked at you for a moment before he smiled. “Oh and where is this said business of theirs hmm? Where were you sold from?” 

You opened your mouth before you closed it looking at his face. He wasn’t going to let you go. It was written all over his face but you answered him. “I… I don’t know I wasn’t told where I was going and I don’t where I was sold from. It was a brothel that’s all I know.” 

The blueblood laughed at you a little before you looked at him wide eyed. “Well than I guess it’s finders keepers than isn’t it slave. Best forget them and your tamer because you’re my slave now. You’re a dime a dozen slave so trust me when I say no ones looking for your mutant ass. Besides for all everyone knows you died with your tamer.” 

You moved your hand out as you shouted as he turned to go leave. “Wait! You can’t do this! Please! I need to go! I need-” 

You watched as the door to the room was opened and closed leaving you in the room and in your tiny cage. Your hand flopped down onto the floor as you stared at the door. This wasn’t possible, this couldn’t be possible. But it was, this was all possible and it was happening. You went from the frying pan and into the fire and this time there was no kind troll to help you. There was no one looking for you. 

There was no chance you’d ever be found. The blueblood was right you died with your tamer but now you were back right were you started which was alone and in a world that only had horrors to await you. Suddenly you pulled your hand back and to your lap. You just flopped back down just losing the will to do anything. You covered your face with your hands as you sobbed silently into them. Raavis was died, you didn’t remember where you were headed, and know you were all lone again. 

You sobbed harder what had you ever done to deserve any of this. You just wished this was a horrible nightmare and dream. Honestly speaking you didn’t know what day it was or how long it had been out. Time being a mute point to you once again and you were put up for auction here, there, everywhere. They’d give you as far as you knew sedatives before moving you or getting near you. Not that you fought back any but you were shipped from slave trader to slave trader sometimes you had other trolls with you but most of the time it was you and you alone. 

You withdrew into yourself to cope with all of this at first you were hoping that the highblood’s would find you, that the blueblood was wrong. Since it wasn’t like there wasn’t someone else like you in this world. But than that was dashed away when you were shipped over the sea or lake. You didn’t know what it was but you were in the cargo hold of a ship. 

At least the elderly troll who fed you was nice enough. He talk to you a little and told you stories much to your thankfulness. You lost track of many things and met a lot of other people well being moved around mostly people say you as a trophy than anything worth talking too. You were just a little ohh and ahh at dinner the talking piece as it were. 

You didn’t mind as at the least you weren’t forced to do anything. So you shut up and look pretty till they got bored of you. It wasn’t the ideal life style but at least you weren’t forced to be raped everyday or into labor. So like Raavis taught you give thanks for the little things as it could be so much worse. 

You didn’t really remember how you got to your current location or slaver. But it didn’t matter anymore not really. You seemed to lean a little slotting your arms outside of the bars as you sat in your cage with the other trolls. No one looked at each other just gave glances as someone would come close enough to have an look at you four in the cage. You sighed heavily as you were watching the free trolls move around you and the slaver who owned you. 

He was to some degree interesting to watch as he was trying to work the crowds that past by as he had some slaves on chains on the outside. You watched trolls go about there day and life freely in most cases. In this place the slave markets and goods were side by side with each other. You could buy dinner and slave all in one place so you would have laugh if you could. Yeah you can imagine how that conservation would go. ‘Oh Teddy we forgot to buy a slave and we’re not of wheat crisps. Well we were out could you be a dear and go them. Our party with the Smiths are today.’ 

This made up woman’s husband would go; ‘Sure Beth, no problem you want a servant or a show off slave? Maybe something a little lean and small this time?’ 

Both would laugh at the ridiculousness of it all it would be kinda like they talked about buying meat or cattle. You seemed to daydream about this newly made up 1940s to 1950s television family in your head. You were adrift in your brain watching and imagination everything they would get up too till you heard the shout of someone which had you look up from where you had been staring mindlessly. 

You watched with a heavy heart as one troll was running ahead with two others who were laughing behind them trying to caught up. There were shouts behind them as two older trolls where telling them to slow down. You felt your face grimace before tears started to prick your eyes. You pulled your hands back to quickly wipe them away. 

But it was pointless to do that as a shuddered silent sob came out of you. You quickly damped those emotions as if the slaver found you crying you would be beaten. You learned that the hard way after the fourth time you were bought. That brown blood taught you slaves weren’t supposed to cry since they didn’t have the right too. Emotions were a sense of freedom which being a slave you didn’t have freedom. 

You coughed a little to tamper them down but you went right back to staring at the group. You weren’t able to stop the suddenly feel homesickness from them. You missed Raavis he was nice even if he worked you like a dog he still cared about you. You kinda missed the three Highblood’s who had bought you as well even though they forced that vapor shit in your mouth at least they let you roam somewhat free and allowed you to feel freely. 

Your mind drifted a little to the four most important people though who you did roam free with. It had been so long since you thought about your friends. The idea hurt you greatly as you still remembered hoping and praying they would find you and not abandon you like so many did in your life. But they had and now you were stuck in an world so cold. You made it as bright and warm as you could at first and under the condescension but you learned never get to comfortable in one spot you were an trinket at most. 

People bought you for the ooh and ahhs before they got sick of you and sold you off. You still tried at times to look at the positives as it was a lot shorter list then the negatives. But sadly if ever given the chance to see your friends again or be with them again you’d take it. You gave an bitter laugh as tears dripped down. You sniffled before you started to sing maybe they would hear you, maybe someone who knew who you were would hear you and come save you from this torture. Unfortunately all you did do was attract the wrong kind of attention and the wrong kind of troll. 

Meanwhile unknown to you and the other slaves, the town was in both a panic and busy as the Empress had graced them with her presences. She was in the town looking for some more batteries for her fleet of ships and maybe a little side pet project if she was lucky enough to find something that interested her. 

The Empress was walking down the slave markets as her carriage was parked outside loading up the few batteries she had picked up. She wasn’t alone though as she had small group of bluebloods pushed or killed anyone in her way for to long. She paused however when she heard this interesting chanting going on and the group that had gathered. Out of sheer boredom she moved to go see what it was all about since only Highblood’s chanted. 

The slaver was looking at you almost impressed as you had drawn a crowd due to your chanting. He was going to keep you instead of sell you as this worked the other slavers in the area glared till everyone scattered when the imperial horns started to signal that the Empress was coming. The slaver that was your owner straighten his spine seeing the Empress looking at him with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. 

You seemed to be forced to stop when one of the other slaves with you covered your mouth with there hand looking panicked. They whispered at you in a panic “Shut up! Shut up! You’re calling her!” 

You glanced at them before nodding scared only because they were scared. You blinked calling who? The slave who held your mouth and the others pushed you to the front of the cage well they all coward in the back of the small cage. You looked up to see a purpleblood troll who had long hair. It was done up to keep it from hitting the ground but you looked at her face a little. 

She looked at you with a fake smile which you glared at her you seen her fins move partly down as her eyes lolled at you in mocking look. She looked at the slaver in a slightly annoyed but bored tone. “You vermin tell me who glupping was chanting here a few glupping minutes ago?” 

The troll pointed to you. “The mutant was my beautiful Empress…” He laced his fingers together as he shook nervously. “Would it humble you greatly if I have her chained up for your looking?” 

You glared at the slaver who was normally an asshole to other trolls. Why was he suddenly an ass kisser for this troll. Who the fuck is the Empress? She didn’t look like anything but a pimp or a rich hooker. You scowled as Empress waved her hand at him. “Sea that you do Vermin blood.” 

You didn’t protest as the slaver opened the cage top and grabbed you by the collar leading you into the presentation room. He locked you in place before he hurried back to the troll. Once they both came back in your glare as the annoyance of these two were starting to raise in you. You looked at the troll with a bit of a glare as you didn’t know who it was nor did you care. You stared at them before glaring when she seemed to start to pace around you and eyeing you like a piece of meat. 

It was normal for them to do that but this one whoever it was really pissing you off because it was how they were looking at you. This Empress troll didn’t touch you like the others did but she seemed amused by you glaring at her. “A glupping vile and filthy mutant that chants. One doesn’t sea that in every life span.” 

She hummed as she looked down at you. Her hand moved out to touch your face as you were giving a low human growl. The warning wasn’t heed and the moment she touched your face however turned your head snapping your jaw down onto the finger that was there. The Empress hissed as you bit her finger hard enough to cause her royal blood to drip off the wound. “Oh feisty little glupping vermin isn’t it.” 

You let go of her finger when she pulled away. You growled at her in an additional warning to not touch you. The slaver that owned you went to crack the whip at you but he was stopped by the Empress as she walked around you again. “How glupping many brands does this fin have?” 

The slave spoke curious about why she seemed to want you still; “None your Majesty. It seems they either didn’t want it or opted out do to the flawless color of it’s skin.” 

She picked at her nails lightly; “Tags and Fish-tory?” 

The blueblood shook his head. “Neither my Empress she was founded on the road with her dead tamer. The lookouts found her in the aftermath of an attack asleep by her tamer or owner. She culled two blueblood’s though but it was most likely out of fear. So they leaned towards a Highblood lineage possibly as she wouldn’t tell us anything other wise. I found though after seventeen different owners she is still untrained and has not been tamed yet as well.” 

The Empress hummed a interesting before speaking. “650,000 boons after it’s glupping checked out and the guppy got it’s glupping papers. You have a glupping hour.” 

He nodded and bowed gracelessly at her. “Yes my Empress! Thank you for your business!” 

You hissed at her and at the slaver who had you. He eyed you as the Empress left you both alone with her heels clicking against the stone floor. As she left she smirked as she heard the slavers sharp cry in the air. You probably just bite him or kicked him. Oh she always did like the feisty slaves as it made things more interesting for her. 

The Empress had scouted out the few other slave shops and Slave pens to see if she found anything else. She found a few more batteries which was good enough. The Empress was back within the hour like promised and the slaver was holding a stack of paper work though it looked like a good twenty pages anyways. 

She gestured the bluebloods beside her to hand the slaver two large sacks of money in them. He split into a smile bowing and thanking her. He ignored you as he pushed you forward to one of the Empress’s bluebloods. You however weren’t without some wild in you still. You headbutt the blueblood who had you. They grunted pushing you away from them which you tried to hurry away. 

But well you didn’t get far when you dropped out cold the moment the dart hit you. The other blueblood beside her had a sleep dart he shot at you from his gun. The Empress chuckled at your pathetic form as one of her bluebloods picked you up and tied rope around your feet and hands before setting you aside with the five psionic users. 

Yes she made a very good choice in her new pet. A feisty troll like you will do very good in her clenches. Mutant or not it just added to your appeal. You were defiantly in a common blood bloodline. The Empress’s mouth twitched as it was a good day to be her. “Take me back to the glupping flying castle I’m finished here.” 

The bluebloods nodded before the Empress moved to her carriage and went to sit back down in it. She crossed her legs as she was amused she couldn’t wait to go back to the castle and start her training with you. She hoped you put up just as much of a fight because it would make it that much more enjoyable to watch you bow before her. It was a rather long ride from the town of Vihty you were in back to her flying castle hive on the outskirts of the Capital of the western trollian content. 

The trip was very quiet considering you and the other slaves had been giving rather strong sedatives to make the long trip there. The Empress watched as the vermin blood moved her slaves from the cart to the hive and to the cages below till they woke up. The batteries were going to have to be retrofitted prior to service but that didn’t matter to her as she was more excited to see how you would respond. She knew you’d put up a fight as really she was counting on it. 

The Empress watched the slaves disappeared in the back doors of the slave dungeons. She knew once you woke up that it was only a matter of time before she finally got to make you bow. The Empress chuckled a little as she started to move towards her throne room for the daily bore. Oh how fun this was all going to be. By this point you were used to waking up groggy and in strange places as the slave traded taught you about pretty quick. You rubbed your head a little remembering falling down after someone shot you with a tranquilizer dart. 

You moved you hand away from your head as you looked at the wall. It was a purple color and almost looked like veins in it. You swear it was pulsing like they were veins but you’re sure you weren’t seeing things right. Maybe it was this headache from the tranquilizer it wouldn’t be the first time that happened. You moved slowly to sit up even though something was telling you to lay back down. You moved to look around at your new surroundings a little. You didn’t get long to look around when you heard storming foot steps coming to where you were. 

You didn’t move to the bars but you tried to look down the hall. Of course you couldn’t see anything till the storming of boots made it’s way to you. Two rather big and bulky bluebloods stood there. Neither talked to you but than again you didn’t talk to them either. You knew the drill after all you had been in slavery for a long while now. You crossed your hands behind you when they came into the cell. 

In the cell the one blueblood pulled at your arm which you uncrossed them as they moved them in front of you and used a rope to tie them together. They marched you out of the cell by the shoulders and through this weird hive. You had been more or less dragged to a throne room. In there was that Fishy looking troll bitch who was sitting on a white marble like throne. You’re mood soured a bit seeing her and her holier than thou attitude. 

She was no different than the other trolls so what made this bitch so self important. As you glared daggers at her the Empress seemed bored. You had kept her waiting long enough to wake up and looking at you was a bit of a mixed feeling for her. She had read quite a bit of your paper work which to say she wasn’t impressed but she wasn’t not impressed either. No one had broken you yet despite the slaver who first found you. 

The Empress sniffed in a snare which you flashed your blunt white fangs at her. Pathetic she thought, how could someone so low on the blood caste should even be allowed to exist for so long. You’re very existences was an insult on her and her rule but she also knew that you were more than what anyone else thought. The Empress had everything line up for you as you were first sold as a feral pet. This was better standard stuff the branding and the obedience marking of a slave. Well you weren’t going to be a slave for her but a pet. 

She would have to remind you of your place which all pets turned feral or not still held that core mind training. The Empress looked at you with an almost disgusted face. “Get on your knees and bow Pet.” 

You snared your face at her as you gave her a snarky remark. “I wasn’t your mother last night! And I’m not bowing to you nor am I your bitch.” 

The Empress looked at you for a moment she’d say she was surprise but it was more a pause for someone wasn’t afraid of her and told her no. The Empress stared as she smiled at you. She knew what was going to do. “Here I was going to be nice and generous to you but well it sea-ms you want the real glupping hard way. Well we shell sea where that voice device leads you guppy.” 

You were about to say something when an invisible force slams you down. You try to fight it as you didn’t understand what was going on. It was like the gravity was getting heavier only where you were. You grind your teeth as slowly you were buckling down onto your stomach despite yourself. The Empress crossed her arms with a smile. “Well I guess you should be ready for your glupping brand than I was going to make this part a little glupping easier on you but since you instance on the glupping hard way well here’s your reward for such stubbornness.” 

You just barely lifted your head to see a red hot metal brand from the Empresses side a small bucket with flames in it was keeping it nice and hot. You fought with ever fabric of your being ever as they forced you down with a barrier even as bluebloods moved to keep you still for the upcoming branding. The Empress looked a bit impressed as her new pet fought. You gained a inch only to be force more down. One of the bluebloods held onto the white hot branding rod in his hands. “Keep the vermin still.” 

The others huffed as he moved the tip of the rod trying to square it to your upper right shoulder. The Empress crossed her legs elegantly wanting to hear your scream. As the Blueblood pressed the branding symbol to your back you gave a muffled one. The sound of flesh burning, the pain, and the smell was over coming to your senses. Your lip bled from how hard your had been biting it. Your shoulder was screaming in protest and pain. Your breath hitched as you tried to suppress gagging from the smell and pain. You were let back up as the pressure holding you down had gone as suddenly as it was there. Your body protested as you shifted up onto your knees. You grimaced out and scowl as the Empress walked over to you in some sexy saunter towards you. 

One heel boot before the other which seemed to have you snare at her in both pain and anger. Fucking bitch thought she was some big shit. You tried not to move so not to cause yourself more pain however the Empress knelt on the back of his heels as she grabbed you by under your chin and yanked you to look up at her. She spoke in a condescending tone; “Sea this is where you’re suppose to glupping bow to me filthily mutant pet. Beg and bow for your glupping life like that scum and vermin you glupping are. I may even take a little glupping pity on you.” 

You looked at her a second before you let your anger out on her. The Empress being used to most troll’s following her will was a little surprised when you didn’t. Instead she watched as your twisted your face into a defiant one. But more than that you seemed to make a sound that had your smaller breathing device rattle before you spat in her face getting right in between her eyes. 

The Empress huffed enraged her claws came up and raked against your face in a barely full strength hit. You fall to the floor with know deep whelps which oozed red blood. You hurled up on the floor as she glared at you due to the pain and smell. The Bluebloods moved to moved you up to throw you back into the cell. You snapped at her as she huffed in angry. “I will never bow to you bitch.” 

The Bluebloods moved you out of the throne room as the Empress watched as she wiped away the spit from her face. She was going to make sure you suffer every little bit she could but more so she was going to enjoy breaking you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to kudo and comment too! I love hearing from you darlings!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment!


End file.
